My Lecturer is My Husband
by Ayume Natsuki
Summary: Aku telah menikah dengan seorang yang sangat menyebalkan. Bagaimana tidak, bayangkan saja jika kau sudah memiliki kekasih, tapi takdir menuntunmu untuk menikah dengan orang lain. Dan lagi suamiku itu adalah dosenku sendiri. Namanya adalah 'Uchiha' Itachi.
1. My Marriage Partner

**Yoooo minnaaa! Megumi is back! New story new day #flowerflower**

 **Enjoy it!**

 **Naruto is belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

 **This story is belongs to Ayume Megumi**

 **Summary : Aku telah menikah dengan seorang yang sangat menyebalkan. Bagaimana tidak, bayangkan saja jika kau sudah memiliki kekasih, tapi takdir menuntunmu untuk menikah dengan orang lain. Dan lagi suamiku itu adalah dosenku sendiri. Namanya adalah 'Uchiha' Itachi.**

 **Pairing : ItaSaku**

 **Warning :** **KDRT** **,** **unfaithful** **,** **dilemma** **, university life, after marriage, no rate M**

 **Hope you like it #wink**

 *** My Lecturer is My Husband ***

 **…** **-o0o-…**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _-Sakura's POV-_

Namaku Haruno Sakura, aku adalah mahasiswa kedokteran semester 2 di Tokyo University. Kalian tahu, di usiaku yang masih sangat belia, aku telah menikah. Dia bukan pacarku, bukan juga teman dekatku. Dia adalah seseorang yang sangat menyebalkan. Apa pun yang dia lakukan, di mataku dia selalu terlihat menyebalkan. Aku bukan istri durhaka yang mengecap suaminya menyebalkan dengan tanpa sebab. Coba bayangkan, jika kau sudah memiliki kekasih yang sangat kau sayangi sepenuh hati, namun takdir menuntunmu untuk menikah dengan orang lain yang bahkan belum kau kenal. Dan yang paling membuatku tak habis pikir adalah dia, suamiku, adalah dosenku sendiri. Namanya adalah 'Uchiha' Itachi.

Laki-laki dengan perawakan tegap dengan mata yang tajam, dan rambut panjangnya yang hitam khas 'Uchiha' pada umumnya. Seorang mantan CEO muda di Uchiha Corporation. Mengapa kubilang mantan? Karena semenjak Uchiha Corp bangkrut, ia beralih profesi menjadi dosen Kalkulus. Mata kuliah yang begitu menyebalkan dan membuat kepala pening seketika. Beruntungnya, mata kuliah ini hanya ada di semester-semester awal.

Dan yang paling membuatku sangat membenci 'Uchiha' adalah ketika aku sudah terang-terangan menolak rencana pernikahan kami, 'Uchiha' yang kini menjadi suamiku dengan enteng menyetujuinya. Hei, kau kira aku manusia menyedihkan sepertimu yang tidak punya pacar, sehingga dengan mudahnya menyetujui rencana pernikahan laknat seperti itu? Tentu saja Tou-sanku menjadi sangat bahagia dan tetap melanjutkan pernikahan kami. Yah… usia pernikahan kami baru saja berjalan satu minggu, dan disetiap harinya aku berulah agar Itachi menceraikanku. Tapi kenyataannya, dia masih tetap bertahan. Tidak akan kubiarkan 'Uchiha' itu menang. Lihat saja ulahku berikutnya, wahai suamiku yang sabar.

.

.

.

.

.

 _-Author's POV-_

Seperti biasa, selama satu minggu ini Itachi yang selalu menyiapkan makan pagi maupun makan malam untuk dia dan istrinya. Kali ini dia sudah menyiapkan beberapa menu di atas meja makan. Jam di dinding sudah menunjuk angka 8 pada jarum jam dan angka 12 pada jarum menit, tetapi Sakura belum juga pulang. Setelah menunggu beberapa saat, akhirnya pintu rumah mereka terbuka dan menampilkan seseorang yang telah dinanti Itachi.

"Sebelum tidur makanlah terlebih dahulu", Itachi mengawali pembicaraan.

"Makanlah sendiri, aku sudah makan malam dengan Sai", ketus Sakura sembari melepas jaket yang ia kenakan.

"Sai? Siapa Sai?" tanya Itachi dengan nada menginterograsi.

"Kekasihku." jawab Sakura dengan entengnya.

"Kekasih?" dengan segera Itachi menghampiri Sakura dan menarik pergelangan tangan gadis itu agar mereka bisa saling berhadapan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Uchiha?"

"Mengapa kau tidak izin padaku?"

"Untuk apa aku izin padamu? Apa hakmu?"

"Aku suamimu."

"Suami? Cih! Jangan bercanda. Kau menikahiku agar bisa menyelamatkan keluargamu dari kemiskinan kan?

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Jangan pura-pura bodoh, aku tahu kau tidak sebodoh itu, Uchiha", balas Sakura dengan segala penekanan dalam kalimatnya.

"Aku tidak mengerti apa maksudmu Sakura", kali ini Itachi yang mencoba mengalah dan meredam emosinya yang sudah sampai ubun-ubun.

"Kau memanfaatkanku, kekayaanku, ayahku, semuanya! Aku tahu ayahku dan ayahmu dekat, tapi bukan berarti kau bisa seenaknya menyetujui pernikahan kita. Kau tahu aku tidak mencintaimu bukan? Dan setelah menikahiku, bukankah ayahku memberikan 50% sahamnya pada perusahaan ayahmu? Aku merasa seperti orang yang telah dijual oleh ayahku sendiri, kepada seorang Uchiha seperti dirimu."

"Sakura kau salah faham, aku tidak menikahimu karena hartamu. Aku benar-benar mencintaimu, Sakura."

"Kalau kau sunguh mencintaiku, bukankah seharusnya kau membiarkanku bahagia? Tapi apa? Justru kau membuatku menderita!"

"Lalu apa maumu?"

"Ceraikan aku!"

"Aku tidak bisa melakukan hal itu, aku tidak akan menceraikanmu."

"Kalau begitu jangan campuri urusanku, dan biarkan aku bersenang-senang dengan Sai. Aku mencintainya, bukan dirimu, Uchiha."

Setelah mengatakan itu cengkraman Itachi pada pergelangan tangan Sakura pun terlepas. Ia membiarkan sang istri untuk pergi ke kamar mereka. Bukan kamar mereka, melainkan kamar Sakura seorang lebih tepatnya. Karena selama tinggal di rumah ini, Itachi tidur di kamar tamu. Tentunya baik keluarga Haruno maupun Uchiha, tidak ada yang tahu kalau mereka tidur di kamar yang berbeda. Dan juga tidak ada orang lain yang mengetahui bahwa hubungan keduanya lebih dari sekedar hubungan dosen dan mahasiswanya, kecuali keluarga mereka sendiri serta beberapa orang yang mereka anggap seperti keluarga.

"Ukhh!" rintih Itachi sembari memegangi kepalanya yang terasa berotasi layaknya bumi. Kepalanya terasa pening mendengar semua perkataan Sakura. Jujur saja ini adalah kali pertama kedua pasangan tersebut terlibat perdebatan. Dan kali pertama pula keduanya bicara panjang lebar, karena selama pernikahan mereka keduaya saling diam dan jarang bicara satu sama lain.

Tak lama kemudian ponsel Itachi berdering dan menampilkan panggilan atas nama Uchiha Sasuke pada layarnya. Dengan segera Itachi mengangkat telepon dari adik kesayangannya itu.

 _Selamat atas pernikahanmu, baka Aniki. Kau tahu kan selama pernikahanmu aku sedang ujian? Jadi gomen ne, aku baru bisa menghubungimu sekarang. Dan yaahhh aku masih belum bisa pulang ke Jepang._

"Tidak apa-apa Sasuke. Bagaimana kabarmu disana?", sahut Itachi sedikit bahagia mendapatkan telepon dari adik yang lama tak ia jumpai.

 _Tentu saja aku baik-baik saja, Aniki. Bagaimana dengan pernikahanmu? Kau pasti sangat bahagia. Apa putri keluarga Haruno itu memperlakukanmu dengan baik?_

"Tentu saja aku bahagia, istriku sangat baik otouto", suara ringan dan meyakinkan dengan otomatis keluar dari mulut Itachi saat mengucap kalimat itu. Mati-matian ia tahan amarah yang sedari tadi ia pendam.

 _Aku senang sekali mendengarnya, Aniki. Lagipula mana ada wanita yang menolak seorang seperti dirimu._

Itachi hanya terdiam mendengarkan asumsi-asumsi dari adik semata wayangnya itu. Karena pada kenyataannya yang ia katakan adalah sebuah kebohongan. Tidak ada kata bahagia dalam pernikahannya, dan Sakura juga tidak memperlakukannya dengan baik selayaknya seorang istri terhadap suaminya.

 _Aniki, kenapa kau diam?_

"Ah tidak. Aku hanya mengantuk, baka Otouto", Itachi merasa harus mengakhiri percakapan ini sebelum berbincang lebih dalam dan kebohongannya akan dengan mudah terbongkar oleh adiknya.

 _Hn. Aku tahu, Aniki. Kau pasti ingin segera menghabiskan malammu dengan istrimu bukan? Baiklah-baiklah, aku tidak akan menganggu waktu kalian berdua. Selamat bersenang-senang, baka Aniki._

Tuuuttt…

Sambungan telpon keduanya pun akhirnya terputus.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sinar mentari menunjukkan sinarnya, membuat seorang gadis berambut merah jambu menyipitkan kedua matanya karena merasa terganggu oleh sang mentari yang telah muncul untuk menyinari bumi.

"Ukhh, jam berapa ini?" gumam Sakura pada dirinya sendiri. Lalu dengan segera gadis itu meraih ponselnya untuk sekedar melihat pukul berapakah saat ini, dan matanya membulat sempurna tatkala ia melihat layar handphone menunjukkan pukul 07.30 pagi. Gadis itu langsung melompat dari tempat tidurnya dan dengan langkah tergesa-gesa berlari menuju kamar mandi mewahnya. Setelah selesai mandi dan berganti pakaian gadis itu dengan segera menuruni anak tangga untuk menuju ke ruang makan.

"Hei Itachi, bagaimana mungkin kau tidak membangunkanku, hah? Kau tahu aku ada kuliah mata kuliahmu jam 08.00 pagi ini", Sakura berteriak sekencang-kencangnya agar objek yang menjadi sasaran kemarahannya itu bisa mendengar. Namun, setelah sampai di ruang makan orang yang dicarinya tidak ada. Ia hanya menemukan segelas susu dan sepotong roti bakar yang telah dihidangkan di meja makan.

'Sial, bagaimana mungkin dia meninggalkanku?' batin Sakura. Dengan segera gadis itu meraih roti dan meminum segelas susu dengan tergesa-gesa. Tanpa mau membuang waktu lagi, ia menyergap kunci mobilnya dan segera menancapkan gas untuk pergi ke Tokyo University.

.

.

.

.

Malang bagi Sakura karena pagi ini lalu lintas terlampau padat sehngga ia tidak bisa dengan leluasa ngebut di jalanan.

"Cih, sudah jam 07.55. Lima menit lagi kuliah akan dimulai. Awas kau Itachi!" gerutu Sakura di dalam mobilnya.

Setelah melalui padatnya lalu lintas Tokyo, sampai juga Sakura di kampusnya. Tanpa menunggu lagi ia segera berlari menuju ruang perkuliahan dimana suaminya mengajar.

.

.

.

.

.

Krieeeeettt…

Suara pintu terbuka, menampilkan sesosok gadis yang sedikit berantakan karena harus mengejar waktu dan berjibaku dengan padatnya lalu lintas.

"Haahh…haahh…. Maaf sensei, saya terlambat", ujar Sakura sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Berapakah toleransi atas keterlambatan mata kuliah saya, Haruno?"

"10 menit sensei."

"Dan berapa menit keterlambatanmu hari ini?" tanya Itachi pada istri, ah bukan, pada mahasiswanya.

"20 menit sensei."

"Jadi?"

"Yaa yaaa… Baiklah, saya akan keluar ruangan dan berdiri di samping kelas", ujar Sakura yang paham benar hukuman apa yang diperoleh jika terlambat masuk di kelas suaminya. Namun, sebelum gadis itu mencapai gagang pintu, Itachi terlebih dahulu menghentikannya.

"Tunggu, nona Haruno," ujarnya.

"Apalagi sensei?" dengan malas Sakura berbalik kembali menatap suami, bukan bukan, dosennya.

"Kau tidak perlu keluar ruangan."

"Hah? Benarkah?" gadis bermahkota pink yang berada di dekat pintu keluar kelasnya itu merasa sedikit lega. Ia pikir mungkin dosennya memberikan pengecualian untuk dirinya.

"Tidak perlu keluar ruangan, kau hanya perlu mengerjakan ini", Itachi menyodorkan lembaran yang berisi berbagai soal hitungan Matematika. Dengan sedikit ragu, Sakura menerima lembaran itu dan matanya pun membulat sempurna tatkala melihat jumlah soal yang harus dikerjakannya.

"Ya Tuhan 50 SOAL?" teriak Sakura yang spontan membuat seisi ruangan tertawa karenanya.

"Sensei, kau tahu aku tidak menyukai kalkulus. Satu soal saja begitu susah, bagaiamana mungkin kau memberiku tugas sebanyak ini? Lebih baik aku keluar ruangan daripada harus mengerjakan soal-soal laknat ini." cerca Sakura pada Itachi yang memancing bisik-bisik teman seangkatannya. Merasa bahwa Sakura telalu berani pada dosen mereka, karena pada kenyataannya tidak ada satu pun mahasiswa di Tokyo University yang dapat mengajukan protes pada dosen mereka.

"Jika kau ingin bisa, maka perhatikan penjelasan saya dan silakan duduk haruno", perintah Itachi.

Ingin sekali Sakura membantahnya kali ini. Namun ia tahu ini di kampus, bukan di rumah. Jika berdebat terlalu berlebihan pasti akan lebih mencurigakan. Ia tidak mau rahasia terbesarnya diketahui banyak orang.

Dengan langkah yang dihentak-hentakkan karena amarahnya yang membuncah, Sakura segera mengambil posisi duduk disebelah Ino, sahabat pirangnya.

"Hei jidat, kau berani sekali hari ini. Keren tau nggak!" bisik Ino.

"Keren apanya? Itu harus kulakukan, biar dosen itu tidak semena-mena."

"Semena-mena apanya? Salah sendiri kau terlambat."

"Cih, kenapa kau selalu membela Uchiha itu sih, Pig?"

"Karena Itachi sensei tampan", ujar Ino sambil menjulurkan lidahnya di depan Sakura seolah mengejek.

"Tampan darimana? Kurasa kau harus memeriksakan kedua matamu, Pig."

"Justru kau yang seharusnya memeriksakan kedua matamu, Jidat! Lihatlah, dia tampan sekali." Mata Ino berbinar sambil memandang ke arah Itachi yang sedang membelakangi para mahasiswa karena sedang menulis di papan. "Posturnya tinggi, dadanya bidang, hidungnya lancip sekali. Coba lihat lebih dekat, bulu matanya lentik, kulitnya putih bersih, rahangnya kuat. Dan yang paling indah adalah bagian rambut sensei, sepertinya halus sekali bahkan lebih halus dibanding rambutku."

"Kau bilang seakan-akan kau pernah memegang rambut Itachi sensei aja, Ino."

"Yaah, aku memang tidak pernah memegangnya sih. Tapi, apa kau tahu bagian apa yang paling menawan dari Itachi sensei?"

"Entah, kurasa tidak ada satu pun bagian dari dirinya yang menarik."

"Astaga jidat!" Ino dengan segera menepuk dahinya karena tidak menyangka bahwa Sakura tidak bisa membedakan orang tampan dan tidak. Dengan suara yang sangat kecil Ino mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Sakura dengan harapan gadis itu mampu memahami apa yang akan dia katakan.

"Jidat, fokuskan matamu ke kedua mata Itachi sensei, lalu turunkan pandanganmu ke bibirnya yang tipis, merah dan merekah itu." dengan mendengarkan apa yang dikatakan Ino maka penglihatan Sakura pun sesuai dengan apa yang diinstruksikan oleh teman pirangnya itu. "Itulah kedua bagian yang sangat menarik darinya, Jidat. Aku benar-benar tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana rasanya mencium dan melumat bibir Itachi sensei. Aku rasa akan nikmat sekali", ujar Ino sambil terkikik.

"MENCIUM? TIDAK BOLEH!" teriak Sakura seketika.

Tukkkk!

Sebuah tutup spidol papan tulis meluncur tepat di dahi sakura.

"Aaaww!" ringisnya.

"Dilarang ribut di kelas saya, dan apa itu maksudnya mencium? Mencium apa? Dan apanya yang tidak boleh?" tanya Itachi mulai curiga dengan mahasiswa yang sedari tadi ia rasa tidak memperhatikan apa yang sedang ia ajarkan.

"Mungkin maksudnya tidak boleh mencium bapak kali! Hahaha!" ujar Shikamaru yang mengundang tawa seisi ruangan.

"DIAM!" bentak Itachi yang membuat seisi ruangan pun terdiam. Jujur saja ini pertamakalinya Itachi membentak dengan suara keras, dan sukses membuat semua mahasiswanya terdiam seketika.

"Ukh!" setelah membentak seluruh mahasiswanya terlihat Itachi yang memegang kepalanya seperti menahan kesakitan. 'Sakit sekali dari semalam. Sial! Sepertinya vertigoku kambuh.' umpatnya dalam hati.

"Sen-sensei tidak apa-apa?" ujar Ino yang langsung menghampiri Itachi dan memberikan sebotol air mineral. "Minum dulu sensei", Ino nampak khawatir melihat Itachi yang sedikit menunduk dan memegangi kepalanya.

"Hn. Arigatou." balas Itachi sambil menerima botol air mineral dari Ino dan segera meminumnya.

"Baiklah, pelajaran kali ini usai lebih awal karena saya kurang enak badan. Tapi saya berjanji di pertemuan berikutnya saya akan menambah jam pelajaran kita."

"Yahhhh….." riuh seisi ruangan.

"Dan karena tadi kalian membuat keributan di kelas saya, maka akan saya beri tugas tambahan. Kerjakan halaman 45 poin A sampai E. Kumpulkan dipertemuan berikutnya, selamat pagi."

"Pagi sensei." suara para mahasiswa terdengar kecewa.

Itachi pun segera meninggalkan tempatnya. Dengan masih memengangi kepalanya, Itachi melihat seisi ruangannya tampak berputar-putar dikepalanya. Baru saja berjalan beberapa langkah, Itachi terhuyung ke depan. Untung saja ada Ino yang menahan badannya agar tidak terjatuh.

"Sensei benar tidak apa-apa?" tanya Ino sambil memegangi bahu Itachi.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Yamanaka", Itachi masih meringis menahan sakit.

"Apa perlu saya antar ke klinik?"

"Tidak, antar saya ke ruangan saya saja. Saya hanya butuh istirahat."

"Baik, mari saya antar Anda ke ruangan, Sensei." ujar Ino sambil meletakkan tangannya di pinggang Itachi, sedangkan tangan Itachi ia posisikan di bahunya untuk menahan badan pria tersebut. Setelah keduanya berlalu dan meninggalkan kelas, suasana riuh kelas pun dimulai.

"Hey Saku, bukannya temanmu itu terlalu berani ya?" tanya Kiba pada Sakura.

"Berani apa maksudmu?"

"Berani dekatin dosen lah, haha." jawabnya sambil tertawa renyah. "Si Ino itu, apa dia menyukai Itachi sensei?" untuk kali kedua Kiba bertanya lagi pada Sakura yang sedang membereskan mejanya dan bergegas untuk keluar kelas.

"Entahlah, kurasa bukan urusanku", ketus Sakura sambil melenggang pergi menuju kantin. Karena memang jam kuliah sedang kosong dan tempat yang paling bermanfaat saat ini tentunya kantin kampus.

Sementara dibelakang Sakura, riuh anak-anak yang bergerombol entah untuk melihat pemandangan apa.

"Lihat lihat! Bukannya itu Itachi-sensei? Wah beliau kenapa?" barulah Sakura sadar bahwa yang menjadi fokus objek teman-temannya adalah Itachi suaminya dan Ino sahabatya. 'Wah, laki-laki itu memang brengsek!' batin Sakura kesal.

Itachi terus berjalan dengan dipapah oleh Ino, tanpa melihat sekelilingnya. Sebenarnya ia pun tahu bahwa saat ini banyak pasang mata yang melihat kearahnya. Tapi, ia tidak ingin ambil pusing karena yang terpenting saat ini adalah ia harus meminum obatnya untuk meredakan sakit kepala yang semakin menjadi-jadi ini.

"Itachi? Kau kenapa?" sapa Kakashi yang tidak sengaja berpapasan di koridor kampus.

"Biasalah", jawab Itachi dengan santai.

"Kambuh lagi? Sebaiknya kau jangan banyak pikiran", saran Kakashi sembari menepuk-nepuk pundak Itachi. "Yamanaka-san, segera bawa Itachi-sensei ke kantornya. Lihat, banyak orang yang memandang kalian. Kalau tidak segera, akan tersebar gosip bahwa 'seorang dosen memiliki hubungan dengan mahasiswinya'. Benar kan Itachi?" tanya Kakashi sambil tersenyum jahil ke arah Itachi. Sedangkan yang dipandang hanya mendecih.

"Baik sensei!" Ino semakin mempercepat langkahnya agar sampai di ruangan Itachi. Setelah keduanya sampai, Ino pun mendudukkan Itachi di tempat duduk miliknya.

"Ada yang perlu saya bantu lagi, Sensei?"

"Tidak. Terima kasih, Yamanaka. Kau boleh keluar", dan dengan segera Ino melangkahkan kakinya keluar sedangkan Itachi membuka laci meja kerjanya untuk mengambil beberapa obat pereda sakit kepalanya. Setelah meminum semuanya, ia pun menyandarkan kepalanya pada kursi dan menutup matanya untuk sejenak.

Tok! Tok! Tok!

"Masuk." ujar Itachi lemas.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" setelah mendengar siapa yang berbicara, Itachi pun membuka kedua kelopak mataya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, keluarlah."

"Kau yakin?"

"…."

"Jangan mengacuhkanku!"

"Keluarlah, Sakura. Aku sedang tidak ingin berdebat denganmu."

"Kau tidak seharusnya meminta tolong kepada Ino untuk membawa ke ruanganmu."

"Apa-apaan kau ini? Apa sekarang kau ingin berlagak sebagai seorang istri?"

"Istri? Tentu saja tidak. Aku sudah bilang berkali-kali bahwa aku tidak mencintaimu. Jadi jangan bermimpi apa pun."

"Kalau begitu keluarlah dan jangan pedulikan aku."

"Itachi, kau…"

"Keluarlah nona Haruno, aku lelah." ujar Itachi sambil menutup kedua matanya lagi. Ia benar-benar tidak ingin berdebat dengan Sakura saat ini, ia hanya ingin istirahat.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hey, Jidat! Kemana saja kau?" tampak Ino melambaikan tangannya kearah Sakura. Kemudian ia menepuk-nepuk tempat duduk disampingnya agar Sakura dapat duduk disebelahnya.

"Hey kenapa diam saja? Kau mau pesan apa? Biar aku pesankan ke ibu kantin ya?" tanya Ino menawarkan menu ke Sakura.

"Orange juice saja, Pig", jawab Sakura.

Setelah beberapa menit menunggu pesanan mereka berdua pun telah sampai. Kemudian keheningan meyelimuti keduanya sampai akhirnya Sakura membuka suara.

"Pig, apa kau benar-benar meyukai Itachi sensei?"

"Pfftttt!" hampir saja Ino memuntahkan air minumnya karena pertanyaan serius dari Sakura.

"Kenapa tertawa? Jawab pertanyaanku!"

"Kenapa kau jadi penasaran sekali, Jidat?"

"Ah tidak, bukannya nanti aneh kalau dosen berhubungan dengan mahasiswanya? Aku kan sahabatmu, pasti gosip-gosip itu akan berimbas kepadaku."

"Apanya yang aneh? Astaga, Itachi sensei masih 25 tahun dan aku 19 tahun. Tidak ada yang salah dengan itu. Yah, kecuali kalau Itachi sensei sudah punya pacar tentu aku akan mundur teratur."

"Mundur teratur?"

"Ya, mundur teratur. Baiklah-baiklah, aku memang menyukai Itachi sensei, Jidat. Tapi aku pun tahu diri, mana mugkin beliau menyukai gadis sepertiku?"

"Sepertinya kau memang harus mundur teratur, Ino."

"Hm? Kenapa? Apakah Itachi sensei punya seorang pacar?"

"Bukan hanya pacar, Itachi sensei sudah punya seorang istri." ujar Sakura dengan tenang sambil menyesap orange juicenya.

"Istri? Ba-bagaimana kau tahu?"

"M-mungkin? Ehehe…" tawa Sakura sambil gelagapan.

"Dasar kau ini! Kau membuat jantungku hampir copot. Selama janur kuning belum melengkung, tentu aku masih punya kesempatan, kan? Dukung aku, Jidat. Supaya aku bisa suskes mendapatkan hati Itachi sensei. Kau sih enak sudah punya Sai-kun. Tolong aku ya…ya...?" wajah Ino memelas sambil memegang tangan Sakura.

'Sial, dia itu suamiku, Pig!' batin Sakura.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

to be continue

 **Yosh! Chapter 1 selesai. Bagaimana minna, apa masih ada typo atau ketidaksesuaian terhadap EYD? Mohon maaf atas segala keterbatasan kami. Review please~~**


	2. Am I a Looser?

**Naruto is belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

 **This story is belongs to Ayume Megumi**

 **Summary : Aku telah menikah dengan seorang yang sangat menyebalkan. Bagaimana tidak, bayangkan saja jika kau sudah memiliki kekasih, tapi takdir menuntunmu untuk menikah dengan orang lain. Dan lagi suamiku itu adalah dosenku sendiri. Namanya adalah 'Uchiha' Itachi.**

 **Pairing : ItaSaku**

 **Warning :** **KDRT** **,** **unfaithful** **,** **dilemma** **, university life, after marriage, no rate M**

 **Hope you like it #wink**

 *** My Lecturer is My Husband ***

 **…** **-o0o-…**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Am I a looser?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sebuah mobil hitam metallic terlihat memasuki gerbang Universitas Tokyo. Seorang penjaga gerbang terlihat membungkuk sembari mengucapkan selamat pagi pada laki-laki yang masih ada di dalam mobilnya itu. Dan laki-laki dalam mobil pun menyunggingkan senyum manisnya lalu membalas salam dari sang penjaga gerbang. Setelah dirasa ia parkir dengan benar, laki-laki yang memiliki warna rambut senada dengan warna mobilnya segera melangkahkan kaki menuju ke ruang dimana biasanya para dosen berkumpul.

Sebuah kunci ia masukkan dalam loker hingga menimbulkan bunyi 'klik', pertanda bahwa pintu loker dapat terbuka. Pemuda tersebut mengambil setumpuk kertas yang nyatanya adalah quiz mata kuliahnya yang belum sempat ia beri nilai karena vertigo menyerangnya kemarin. Namun beruntung pagi ini kepalanya terasa begitu ringan, mungkin karena ia telah tidur dengan cukup semalaman, atau mungkin karena ia tidak bertemu sang biang keladi yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah istrinya sendiri.

Sembari terus memeriksa kertas ujian mahasiswanya, ia menyesap secangkir kopi yang ia buat di mesin pembuat kopi otomatis. Harum bau kopi menyusup masuk ke indra penciumannya, membuat ia rileks dan sangat menikmati suasana pagi hari itu sampai-sampai tidak menyadari bahwa ada kehadiran orang lain disana. Orang itu adalah Hatake Kakashi, teman seprofesi Itachi, hanya saja ia lebih senior dibandingkan Itachi yang kenyataannya baru 1 tahun menjalani pekerjaan sebagai dosen di universitas ternama.

"Selamat pagi, Itachi", sapa Kakashi.

"Ah ya, selamat pagi", balas Itachi sembari menghentikan kegiatannya.

"Kenapa datang pagi sekali? Memangnya ada jadwal mengajar di jam sepagi ini?", ujar Kakashi sambil melirik jam tangan di pergelangan tangan kanannya yang masih menunjukkan pukul 7 pagi.

"Tidak ada, justru aku baru ada kelas nanti jam 11 siang", jawab Itachi sambil melanjutkan kegiatan sebelum Kakashi datang menyapa.

"Lalu untuk apa kau datang sepagi ini? Jangan bilang kau ingin menghindari istrimu", selidik Kakashi.

"Tidak. Hanya saja memang banyak sekali tugas yang harus kuselesaikan", ucap Itachi berkilah.

"Benarkah?", Kakashi yang nampak tidak percaya dengan ucapan sang Uchiha.

"Sudahlah, Kakashi. Aku tidak suka kau membahas hal seperti ini di kampus. Bagaimana jika ada yang mendengar? Hanya kau yang mengetahui rahasia ini, jadi kuharap kau bisa menjaganya."

"Wow! Itachi, hebat sekali. Sejak kapan kau mudah terpancing dan bicara panjang lebar seperi itu? Sepertinya istrimu banyak mengubah tabiatmu ya?"

"Urusai!" tegas Itachi tegas sambil mencoret-coret lembar ujian quiz milik mahasiswanya.

"Hey, hey! Bukankah Haruno Sakura itu istrimu? Bagaimana bisa kau tega memberi nilai nol bulat pada lembar ujiannnya?" Kakashi memicingkan matanya ketika melihat Itachi tidak segan-segan memberi nilai terburuk pada orang yang notabanenya adalah istrinya sendiri.

"Dia hanya mahasiswaku jika kami berada di kampus, lagi pula semua jawabannya memang salah. Apa kau memintaku untuk memberi nilai seratus pada orang yang layak mendapat nilai nol?", ucap Itachi sarkastik

"Baiklah-baiklah, terserah kau saja, Uchiha-sensei", Kakashi mengalah seakan tidak ingin berdebat lebih lanjut dengan sahabatnya.

Kakashi duduk di depan meja Itachi seraya mengambil secarik koran yang tergeletak di meja. Setelah kurang lebih satu jam, dua orang tersebut masih tetap dalam posisinya dimana Itachi mengoreksi seluruh lembar ujian serta jawaban tugas yang sudah dikerjakan mahasiswanya. Sedangkan Kakashi, masih asyik membaca lembar demi lembar koran sambil menunggu jam mengajarnya dimulai.

Para dosen lainnya pun mulai berdatangan di ruangan utama seluruh dosen berkumpul. Mereka tak lupa memberi salam satu sama lain.

Kemudian seseorang terihat mendekati meja Itachi maupun Kakashi. Dia adalah Tsunade, rektor dari Universitas Tokyo.

"Itachi-sensei, apa kau ada jadwal mengajar pagi ini? Jika tidak ada, pergilah sekarang ke Fakultas Kedokteran untuk mengajar Bahasa Inggris. Anko-sensei sedang ada urusan sehinggga dia tidak bisa mengajar hari ini."

"Baik, aku mengerti", Itachi beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan tanpa banyak bertanya lagi ia sudah keluar dari ruang dosen menuju kelas di mana seharusnya Anko mengajar.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Morning", salam Itachi kepada seluruh mahasiswanya di kelas.

"Morning, Sir!"

Setelah memberi salam serta menjelaskan alasan kenapa ia berada di kelas Anko-sensei saat ini. Itachi bukanlah dosen pengampu untuk mata kuliah bahasa Inggris, tanpa banyak bicara Itachi melanjutkan pembelajaran Bahasa Inggris tanpa kesulitan apapun.

"Any question?" tanya Itachi memberi jeda kepada mahasiswanya jika ada yang ditanyakan ataupun tidak mengerti pada penjelasannya saat ini. Kemudian, terlihat seorang gadis berambut jingga serta berkacamata tebal mengangkat tangannya ke atas sebagai isyarat bahwa sedang ada yang ingin ditanyakannya saat ini.

"Yes, Karin."

"Do you have girlfriend, sir?"

"Huuuu…!", sontak kelas menjadi riuh akibat pertanyaan Karin yang saat ini tidak relevan bahkan sangat tidak etis untuk dipertanyakan. Hal ini membuat dua gadis berambut pirang dan merah jambu yang duduk di baris ketiga dari depan membulatkan matanya tatkala mendengar pertanyaan yang terlontar dari mulut Karin.

"Silent please!" Ujar Itachi untuk menenangkan kembali kelasnya. "Another question?" tanyanya kembali

"No, sir! Just answer my question."

"It isn't relevant with our lesson today, Uzumaki-san."

"I'm so curious about it, sir!"

"Answer! Answer! Answer!" teriak seluruh mahasiswa membuat gaduh suasana kelas menuntut jawaban dari Itachi, terkecuali Sakura yang hanya diam dan memandang lurus ke depan.

"No, I haven't" satu kata dari Itachi dan membuat seluruh kelas terdiam sejenak namun kembali ramai ketika para kaum hawa nampak kegirangan mendapati kenyataan bahwa dosen pujaan mereka ternyata masih single.

"…..but, I have wife", sambung Itachi yang membuat seisi kelas benar-benar diam seribu bahasa.

"You're a liar, sir!" kali ini giliran Sakura yang membuka suaranya.

"No, I'm serious Haruno san", ucap Itachi beradu pandang dengan manik emerald milik Sakura. Sampai akhirnya Sakura lah yang pertama kali memutus adu pandang tersebut dengan membuang muka ke arah lain.

"Baiklah saya rasa cukup untuk hari ini. Karena setelah mata kuliah bahasa inggris adalah mata kuliah saya, bagi mahasiswa yang memiliki jadwal mata kuliah saya tetap duduk di tempat dan yang tidak silakan keluar ruangan. Langsung saja kita buka buku kalkulus halaman 45. Kita bahas bersama tugas dari saya kemarin."

.

.

.

.

.

.

90 menit bersama kalkulus terasa seperti di neraka bagi Sakura. Tidak ada satu pun soal maupun penjelasan dosen yang dia mengerti.

"Saya rasa cukup untuk mata kuliah kalkulus hari ini, sekarang bagikan quiz kalian minggu lalu. Perlu kalian ketahui nilai terendah dan tertinggi di kelas ini cukup signifikan perbedaannya. Untuk mahasiswa lain yang mendapat score 60 kebawah, diwajibkan mengikuti ujian perbaikan. Jika tidak, kalian akan mendapat nilai E dan kalian harus mengulang mata kuliah kalkulus di semester depan. Nilai tertinggi diraih oleh Nara Shikamaru dengan score 90, dan score zero diraih oleh Haruno Sakura yang artinya adalah peraih score terendah di kelas ini." seketika itu juga semua mahasiswa tertawa dan Sakura merasa tertawaan itu di alamatkan pada dirinya.

Secara tiba-tiba dengan tidak sadar Sakura mencengkeram rok yang sedang dikenakannya dan menyorot tajam ke arah Itachi, sedangkan yang dipandang hanya sedikit mendengus melihat sorot kemarahan di mata Sakura.

"Ah ya, Haruno-san. Apa tugas yang saya berikan pada Anda kemarin sudah dikerjakan?"

"Belum sensei", ucap Sakura lirih

"Baiklah karena belum selesai juga, maka Anda akan saya beri hukuman tambahan tugas. Rangkumlah halaman 46 sampai 98 dalam bentuk softcopy. Paling lambat kumpulkan minggu depan, mengerti?"

"Ya, sensei."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Parah! Gila tuh dosen! Ingin kubunuh tau nggak", geram Sakura berjalan menuju kantin bersama Ino.

"Kau ada masalah apa dengannya sih, jidat? Tidak biasanya Itachi sensei mengumumkan nilai secara gamblang, biasanya dia hanya menyerahkan lembar ujian yang telah dinilai kepada mahasiswanya."

"Entahlah, mungkin dia sudah bosan hidup. Kau punya racun tikus kan, pig? Biar kuracun saja dosen gila itu."

"Jangan dong, jidat. Populasi orang ganteng akan semakin punah."

"Kau ini kenapa selalu mendukungnya sih, pig? Sebenarnya kau ini sahabat siapa? Sahabatku atau sahabat si Itachi gila?" cerca Sakura sambil mengaduk-ngaduk orange juicenya dengan keras sehingga balok es kecil di dalam gelas tersebut berputar dengan cepat.

"Ah daripada itu, apa kau percaya bahwa Itachi sensei sudah punya istri? Kalau aku sih tidak percaya."

"Apa sih pig? Itachi sensei, Itachi sensei. Aku sudah muak mendengar namanya," hardik Sakura.

"Hey Sakura, parah sekali kau dapat zero score. Hahaha!" ejek Karin yang tidak sengaja melihat Sakura di kantin. Sakura merasa terhina, ia menunduk dalam diam mendengar perkataan Karin yang dengan gamblangnya melontarkan nilai yang ia dapat di khalayak umum. "Wajah sih boleh oke, harta juga oke, tapi buat apa jika otaknya kosong? Dasar otak udang!"

Karin kembali berulah hingga membuat darah Sakura naik ke kepala, tapi ia coba redam sebisa mungkin karena bagaimanapun akan semakin memalukan bagi Sakura jika ada perkelahian antar dirinya dengan Karin. Gadis itu berencana akan meluapkan semua emosinya pada orang yang layak untuk mendapatkannya.

"Diam kau!" baru saja Ino akan beranjak untuk memukul Karin tapi gerakan tangannya dihentikan oleh Sakura.

"Apa sih, jidat. Aku ini membelamu." ucap Ino tidak terima.

"Kita tidak perlu membuat keributan di sini, pig", ujar Sakura yang kemudian menarik tangan Ino menjauh dari kantin.

Sebelum menghilang, Ino sempat memberikan death glare mengerikan pada Karin. 'Sial! Awas kau!' umpatnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura terlihat bermain-main dengan ponselnya sambil sesekali mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya ke meja hingga menimbulkan sedikit suara. Dari tadi dia gusar melihat berbagai obrolan grup kelasnya:

 _Grup Kalkulus 2017_

Karin : Hey, dimana looser kita kali ini?

Ino : Apaan sih? Nggak penting!

Naruto : Aku bukannya bahagia nilaimu jelek, Sakura-chan. Hanya saja aku sedikit senang ada yang nilainya lebih jelek dibandingkan aku. Maklum karena nilaiku selalu paling jelek di kelas, jadi sekalinya ada yang lebih jelek aku jadi senang. Ehehehe, gomen ne.

Kiba : Lebih baik kau minta privat saja dengan Itachi sensei, Sakura. Supaya tidak memalukan kelas kita.

Shikamaru : Aku rasa usul kiba ada benarnya juga, Sakura.

Sakura : Untuk apa aku minta privat ke dosen sialan itu kalau aku bisa minta kau yang mengajariku, Shikamaru.

Shikamaru : Kau tahu aku ini malas kan, Sakura.

Karin : Wah wah pecundang kita akhirnya berani menampakkan diri.

Naruto : Karin, kau tidak boleh mengatakan hal itu kepada Sakura-chan!

Karin : Sekalinya otak udang tetap otak udang. Berteman juga dengan yang otak udang. Kalian sesama otak udang berbahagialah.

Ingin sekali Sakura melempar handphonenya saat ini juga, namun ia urungkan karena memikirkan betapa pentingnya benda kecil itu di dalam hidupnya.

"Sial, gara-gara Uchiha itu aku jadi bahan bullying di kelas saat ini. Lebih baik aku menghubungi Sai saja", pikir Sakura lalu menekan tombol hijau di handphone miliknya.

 _Halo? Ada apa Saku?_

"Bisakah kita bertemu hari ini, Sai-kun?"

 _Ah gomen, minggu ini aku sibuk sekali mempersiapkan galeri seni di kampusku. Mungkin mingggu depan ya Saku-chan. Kau tidak marah kan?_

"Hahhh, tapi aku sedang suntuk sekali."

 _Gomen, aku harus menutup telponnya sekarang, aku sedang sibuk sayang._

"Yakkk…!"

Belum sempat Sakura mengajukan protesnya, sambungan telepon telah ditutup sepihak oleh Sai. Tak lama berselang, Sakura mendengar derap langkah kaki seseorang mendekat ke arah ruang tamu dimana ia berada. Orang tersebut adalah orang yang telah dinanti-nanti Sakura untuk menerima semua kemarahannya yang mati-matian ia tahan sejak berada di kampus.

"Berani sekali kau pulang ke rumah?" hardik Sakura melihat sosok Itachi yang telah berada di depannya. Namun yang diajak bicara tidak sedikit pun mengggubris ocehan gadis itu, ia malah melenggang santai begitu saja menuju kamarnya yang berada di sudut ruangan lantai bawah.

"Jangan mengabaikanku!" teriak Sakura diikuti gerakannya yang menyusul Itachi dan kini ia telah berada di depan kamar Itachi untuk menghalau pemiliknya masuk ke ruang pribadinya saat ini.

"Aku lelah, biarkan aku tidur."

"Tidur katamu? Enak sekali kau bicara, tuan Uchiha? Apa kau tidak tahu aku menjadi ejekan orang sekelas karena kau mengumumkan hasil ujianku."

"Baiklah, aku minta maaf."

"Enak sekali kau bilang maaf! Tidak semudah itu, Uchiha."

"Lalu apa maumu?"

"Kau harus mengerjakan semua tugas yang kau berikan padaku, malam ini juga."

"Lalu jika aku tidak mau?"

"Akan kuberi tahu Sasuke, orang tuamu, dan semua keluarga kita bahwa sebenarnya rumah tangga kita hanya main-main belaka."

"Kau tidak akan berani! Kau tidak akan mungkin merusak reputasi ayahmu kan?"

"Kenapa tidak? Kau butuh bukti?" ujar Sakura sambil memainkan handphonenya untuk bersiap-siap menelepon Sasuke saat ini.

"Cih! Tunggulah di ruang tamu, aku ingin mandi terlebih dahulu."

"Aku harap kau tidak kabur, suamiku." Sakura tersenyum meremehkan. Ia paham benar bahwa kelemahan Itachi adalah keluarganya, pria itu tidak ingin membuat keluarganya khawatir seburuk apa pun keadaannya saat ini. Karena yang ada dipikirannya adalah hanya kebahagiaan adik dan kedua orang tuanya.

Setelah menunggu 15 menit lamanya, Itachi pun keluar dari kamarnya dengan hanya memakai kaos putih dan celana pendek berwarna hitam. Ujung-ujung rambutnya masih terlihat basah. Sakura sendiri telah menunggu di ruang tamu dengan buku-buku yang tertumpuk di meja dan sebuah laptop untuk mengerjakan rangkuman dalam bentuk softcopy. Tidak butuh waktu lama Itachi telah duduk disamping Sakura, bau aroma mentol dari rambut dan tubuh Itachi menguar dan sampai ke penciuman Sakura membuat gadis itu tertegun sejenak menikmati aromanya. Ia tidak mengira pria disampingnya ini memiliki aroma yang begitu memabukkan.

"Kau sudah makan?" Itachi memulai percakapan.

"Ya?"

"Apa kau sudah makan, Sakura?"

"Ah, belum."

"Haah, tungggu sebentar. Aku akan membuatkan nasi goreng untukmu", ujar Itachi beranjak dari tempatnya duduk dan pergi ke dapur. Tidak butuh waktu lama karena 10 menit berikutnya sepiring nasi goreng telah tersaji di hadapan Sakura. Bau nasi goreng itu sangat menggoda sehingga membuat Sakura tidak sabar untuk segera melahapnya.

"Hanya sepiring? Kau tidak makan?"

"Aku tidak lapar", jawab Itachi sembari mengambil soal kalkulus dari Sakura dan tangannya mulai menulis berbagai rumus rumit sebagai jawaban dari tugas tersebut. Soal demi soal Itachi kerjakan dan Sakura mau tidak mau memperhatikan setiap gerakan Itachi. Sampai nasi goreng di piring yang dibawanya itu tandas, ia tetap memperhatikan setiap gerakan pria itu.

"Ini, sudah selesai", tak lama waktu yang dibutuhkan bagi dosen kalkulus untuk menyelesaikan tugas kalkulus. Itachi menyodorkan kertas soal beserta jawaban cara pengerjaannya pada Sakura yang hanya menerimanya dalam diam. Kemudian ia melihat Itachi membuka laptop miliknya dan mulai merangkum mata kuliahnya.

Setelah hampir 3 jam lamanya Itachi mengerjakan tugas-tugas Sakura dan mereka berdua hanya diam tanpa ada yang berniat untuk membuka pembicaraan.

"Kau memperhatikanku sejak tadi bukan karena kau mulai menyukaiku, kan?" suara baritone Itachi memecah keheningan. Dengan pandangan mata yang masih tertuju pada laptop Sakura, bahkan jari jemarinya pun masih menari-nari di atas keyboard.

"Jangan bercanda", kilah Sakura

"Apa sudah tidak ada lagi ruang di hatimu untukku, Sakura?" kali ini Itachi benar-benar menghentikan kegiatannya dan memandang Sakura intens. Cukup lama keduanya saling berpandangan sampai akhirnya Itachi lah yang pertamakali memutuskannya.

"Sudahlah, aku tidak ingin memaksamu", merasa tak ada jawaban, Itachi merogoh sesuatu di celananya. Setelah melihat apa yang diambil pria itu dari kantong celananya, Sakura yakin itu adalah beberapa butir obat yang saat ini sudah berpindah di tangan suaminya.

"Obat apa itu?" tanya Sakura kemudian.

"Hanya obat pusing."

"Bagaimana kau bisa pusing?"

"Itu karenamu."

"Bagaimana bisa kau menyalahkanku?"

"Vertigoku kambuh karena memikirkanmu."

"Ehm, k-kalau begitu jangan memikirkanku", ucap Sakura terbata-bata mendengar penuturan Itachi.

"Haah, tidur sana!" perintah Itachi seraya tangannya menggenggam segelas air. Gelas kaca yang ia genggam sudah menempel di bibirnya, namun pergerakan tangan Itachi dihentikan oleh Sakura.

"Kau tidak bisa meminum obat tanpa makan terlebih dahulu." cegah Sakura sambil beranjak pergi menuju lemari es mereka dan mengambil sepotong roti tawar.

"Makanlah ini terlebih dahulu." Sakura menyodorkan sepotong roti tawar yang baru saja ia ambil.

"Hn, arigatou." langsung saja Itachi melahap roti tersebut dan meminum obatnya dengan segelas air minum yang isinya langsung tandas dalam sekali teguk.

"Tidurlah, aku masih mengerjakan tugasmu." ujarnya kembali fokus pada layar laptop milik Sakura.

"Sudah, biar aku yang mengerjakan sisanya" Sakura merebut laptop miliknya dari tangan Itachi dan segera memberekan semua buku di atas meja. Setelah semua dirasa beres Sakura berlari kecil menuju tangga yang akan mengirimnya ke lantai dua di mana kamarnya berada. Namun sebelum ia masuk ke kamarnya ia berucap kepada Itachi, "Kau, segeralah tidur. Dan jangan sakit lagi karena itu akan merepotkan."

Blaamm!

Kamar Sakura pun tertutup dan menyisakan Itachi yang memandangnya dari arah ruang tamu.

"Kau mengkhawatirkanku ya?" cicitnya dan ia pun masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Tanpa menunggu lama, kedua mata Itachi pun terpejam karena kelelahan yang menderanya. Sedangkan Sakura belum sekali pun menutup kedua emeraldnya meski sekarang jam di kamarnya telah menunjukkan pukul 12 malam. Gadis itu gelisah pikirannya terus saja terngiang-ngiang dengan kata-kata Itachi ' _Vertigoku kambuh karena memikirkanmu_ '.

"Brengsek!" umpat Sakura. Ia beranjak turun dari tempat tidur king size miliknya, dan segera menuruni tangga. Kakinya berhenti tepat di kamar tamu yang saat ini telah di klaim sebagai kamar milik suaminya.

Sakura menarik napasnya dan menghembuskannya perlahan, ia membuka pintu itu perlahan sekali seolah tidak ingin menganggu ketenangan pemiliknya. Kenyataannya, ini kali pertama Sakura memasuki kamar Itachi semenjak pernikahan mereka. Tidak sekalipun di antara keduanya masuk ke kamar yang lain. Begitu pun Itachi, ia tidak pernah memasuki kamar Sakura sekalipun Sakura telah menjadi istrinya yang syah.

Dengan perlahan sekali, Sakura mendekati ranjang Itachi dan memandang wajah tertidurnya. Cukup lama, gadis itu menyibakkan beberapa helai rambut yang mengenai mata Itachi yang tengah terpejam. Gadis yang telah menjadi istri syah Itachi itu berinisiatif untuk mengambil selimut di almari untuk ia selimutkan pada suaminya. Namun ketika ia hendak pergi, sebuah tangan menarik pergelangan tangannya. Sakura refleks menoleh ke belakang dan ia melihat Itachi telah membuka kedua matanya yang sebelumnya ia yakin benar tengah terpejam. Sontak hal itu membuat Sakura terlonjak kaget dan sedikit merinding karena tatapan Itachi yang lain dari biasanya.

"Apa kau tidak mengetahui fakta bahwa memasuki kamar seorang pria pada tengah malam akan berakibat buruk padamu, Sakura?"

.

.

.

 **to be continue**


	3. Dilemma

**Naruto is belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

 **This story is belongs to Ayume Megumi**

 **Summary : Aku telah menikah dengan seorang yang sangat menyebalkan. Bagaimana tidak, bayangkan saja jika kau sudah memiliki kekasih, tapi takdir menuntunmu untuk menikah dengan orang lain. Dan lagi suamiku itu adalah dosenku sendiri. Namanya adalah 'Uchiha' Itachi.**

 **Pairing : ItaSaku**

 **Warning :** **KDRT** **,** **unfaithful** **,** **dilemma** **, university life, after marriage, a little bit rate M**

 **Hope you like it #wink**

 **Demi keamanan bersama, rate fict ini kami ubah jadi rate M. Bagi reader yang belum cukup umur, mohon kebijaksanaannya untuk tidak membaca lebih lanjut. Terima kasih.**

 *** My Lecturer is My Husband ***

 **…** **-o0o-…**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 3**

 **Dilemma**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Itachi menarik tangan Sakura dengan cepat menyebabkan sang gadis jatuh tepat di atas tubuhnya.

"Ahh!" pekik Sakura yang merasa di tarik paksa oleh sang suami.

"Mau apa kau menyelinap masuk kamarku, hn? Kau mau kita melakukan 'itu'?", tanya Itachi dengan sedikit ambigu.

"Le-lepaskan aku atau…." belum sempat Sakura menyelesaikan kalimatnya, bibir ranum merah muda miliknya telah di pagut dengan paksa oleh Itachi.

"Uhmm..uhmm le..pas!" Sakura berada dalam mode bertahan sambil memukul-mukul dada bidang suaminya. Namun bukan kebebasan yang sakura dapat, Itachi justru semakin memperdalam ciumannya. Tangan kirinya ia posisikan di belakang kepala Sakura sedangkan tangan kanannya ia posisikan di pinggang gadis itu agar sang istri tetap pada posisinya berada. Itachi melumat, menggigit, bahkan mengajak lidah Sakura untuk bertarung dengannya, sehingga nampak Sakura yang terengah-engah meladeni ciuman kasar Itachi terhadap dirinya. Sakura tidak menyangka bahwa Itachi akan seberani ini terhadapnya, dia bahkan tidak memberikan jeda bagi Sakura untuk bernafas. Karena yang terjadi adalah Itachi yang menciumnya secara bertubi-tubi tanpa kenal ampun.

"S-sudah aku lelah…" ujar Sakura dengan terbata-bata di tengah-tengah ciuman mereka.

"Lelah katamu? Baiklah aku akan membuatmu sangat lelah sampai kau tidak sanggup berjalan esok hari", Itachi menyeringai licik di wajah tampannya.

Dengan tiba-tiba Itachi membalikkan posisi sehingga Sakuralah yang sekarang berada di bawah. Itachi kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya mencium bibir Sakura, tapi untuk kali ini hanya sekilas. Karena setelahnya ciuman itu beralih ke leher jenjang Sakura, tidak hanya ciuman tapi Itachi juga memberikan kiss mark pada leher yang beraroma cherry milik istrinya. Sakura yang sudah mulai lelah untuk memberontak akhirnya melepaskan cengkramannya pada kaos putih Itachi.

Setelah puas dengan leher istrinya, Itachi berhenti sejenak. Ia melepas kaos putih yang dikenakan dan membuangnya sembarangan. Terlihat peluh yang menghiasi dada bidang Itachi dan beberapa helai rambut hitamnya sedikit menempel di dahi akibat kegiatannya tadi.

'Glek'

Sakura menelan ludah melihat pemandangan indah di malam pertamanya ini. Dengan posisi Itachi di atas perutnya namun ditahan dengan kedua lutut Itachi agar tidak benar-benar menindih Sakura, ditambah lagi suaminya tidak mengenakan atasan, yaahh sebut saja topless. Benar-benar ini pengalaman pertama Sakura mengingat selama pernikahannya minimal Itachi menampakkan dirinya dengan menggunakan kaos dan celana pendek.

"Kenapa kau tertegun begitu, hn?", Itachi menyadari pandangan Sakura yang entah apa artinya, emerald Sakura tidak berkedip memandang tubuh Itachi di atasnya. "Apa kau menyukai tubuhku, istriku?", goda Itachi.

"T-tidak!" Sakura memalingkan wajahnya seraya mengatakan penolakan terhadap statement Itachi. Tapi semburat merah di pipinya tidak bisa membohongi Itachi.

"Baiklah kalau kau masih belum mau mengakuinya." Sakura tersentak kaget saat Itachi menarik kaosnya dengan paksa hingga kini nampaklah tubuh bagian atasnya dan hanya bagian dada yang masih tertutup oleh bra putih miliknya. "Akan kubuat kau tidak sanggup menolakku, karena setelah ini kau seutuhnya menjadi Nyonya Uchiha."

Tidaaaakk!

Gubrakk!

"Auw!"ringis Sakura ketika ia sadar bahwa dirinya terjatuh dari tempat tidur kingsize miliknya. Reflek Sakura segera memeriksa anggota badannya yang lain. Dan ia masih melihat bahwa baju yang dikenakannya masih lengkap tanpa kurang satu apa pun. Emeraldnya pun langsung melihat keadaan sekitar untuk mengetahui di manakah sekarang ia berada dan ketika manik kehijauannya menangkap semua pemandangan familiar khas kamar tidur miliknya, Sakura pun akhirnya dapat menghela nafas lega.

"Syukurlah hanya mimpi", ujar Sakura dengan nada lega tapi juga sedikit menyesal.

Tak lama kemudian ia mencium bau ramen yang merasuk ke dalam indra penciumannya. Tak pelak membuat Sakura segera beranjak dari kamarnya dan melihat siapa yang telah memasak ramen sesedap ini.

"Kau sudah bangun?" tanya Itachi dari lantai bawah yang tengah menyiapkan 2 mangkok berukuran sedang berisi mie ramen di dalamnya. Asap mengepul keluar dari makanan mie instan yang telah disiapkan oleh Itachi, membuat Sakura segera turun ke bawah untuk menyantap makanan paginya itu.

"Cuci mukalah dulu dan juga ganti bajumu sana, berantakan sekali kau pagi ini", Itachi lebih seperti ibu yang memberi nasehat kepada anaknya dari pada seorang suami.

"Tidak mau aku lapar", Sakura langsung menyambar sumpit di hadapannya dan duduk berhadapan dengan Itachi.

"Dasar jorok", gerutu Itachi.

"Apa kau bilang?"

"Bukan apa-apa" kilah Itachi.

Setelah keduanya selesai makan, Itachi segera membawa mangkok-mangkok kosong tersebut ke tempat piring-piring kotor dan dikarenakan sekarang adalah hari libur, Itachi berniat untuk menghabiskan waktunya di rumah saja tanpa berniat pergi kemanapun.

"Biar aku saja yang mencucinya, Itachi" Sakura beranjak dari tempat makan ke tempat dimana sekarang Itachi berada. Nampak Itachi tersenyum sekilas melihat perubahan sikap Sakura yang lebih perhatian sekarang.

"Karena kau telah memasakkan mie ramen yang enak sekali pagi ini, nanti siang kau ingin makan apa? Biar aku yang memasak makan siangnya untukmu."

"Memangnya kau bisa masak?"

"Apa maksudmu? Kau menghinaku? Memang benar masakanku tidak seenak masakanmu tapi aku juga bisa memasak", ujar Sakura bangga. "Jadi kau makan apa?", tanya Sakura untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"Sup" jawab Itachi singkat.

"Baiklah, sekarang kau duduk saja dan perhatikan bagaimana seorang profesional bekerja", lalu Sakura segera menyiapkan beberapa bahan untuk dijadikan sup.

Itachi menurut dan dia hanya duduk memperhatikan Sakura yang telah mencoba untuk memasak atau lebih tepatnya 'belajar' memasak. Tak pelak itu membuat Itachi tersenyum senang, pria itu merasa bahwa pernikahannya akan baik-baik saja. Ia hanya perlu menunggu dan bersabar sampai gadis pujaannya itu juga mencintainya. Lihat saja, Sakura sudah mulai banyak bicara terhadapnya bahkan sekarang gadis itu mencoba untuk memasakkan sesuatu untuknya yang dimana adalah tugas seorang istri. Itachi terus-terusan membayangkan hal indah apa saja yang terjadi dalam kehidupan rumah tangganya kedepan, sampai suara pekikan membuat ia kembali pada kenyataan.

"Ittai!" pekik Sakura. Dengan cepat Itachi menghampiri sang istri dan ia melihat darah mengucur dari jari telunjuk milik Sakura yang membuat ia segera menarik tangan itu dan menghisap darah yang keluar dengan mulutnya sendiri. Sontak Sakura kaget melihat reaksi Itachi. Melihat bagaimana Itachi memperlakukan jarinya yang terluka membuat Sakura mengingat kembali mimpi 'buruk' sekaligus 'indah' nya tadi malam. Sakura merasakan bahwa jarinya di hisap lembut oleh sang suami, berbeda sekali dengan mimpi Sakura semalam yang membuat gadis itu menundukkan kepalanya untuk menetralisir degupan kencang dalam dadanya. Rona merah segera merayap di kedua pipi Sakura membuat ia semakin menundukkan kepalanya. Beruntung bagi Sakura karena Itachi segera melepaskan jari Sakura dalam kulumannya.

"Tunggu sebentar, aku akan mengambil kotak P3K" ujar Itachi sembari berlari menuju ruangannya. Setelah kepergian Itachi, Sakura langsung saja berlari menuju kamarnya, menutup pintu kamarnya dan ia berlari menuju kamar mandi mewahnya. Sakura menyalakan westafel kamar mandinya dan mencuci mukanya dengan segera. Gadis itu kemudian memandang pantulan dirinya pada cermin kamar mandinya. Dan ia meletakkan tangan kirinya di depan dada berusaha mengembalikan degup jantungnya yang berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya. Ini pertama kalinya Itachi melakukan skinship dengannya dan Sakura tidak pernah mengira bahwa hasilnya luar biasa tidak terduga. Gadis itu yakin bahwa berdekatan dengan Itachi membuat jantung gadis itu menjadi tidak sehat pada akhirnya.

"Tidak tidak! Aku tidak mungkin menyukai orang itu, aku hanya mencintai Sai seorang. Ya… Ya! Aku tahu ini pasti karena mimpi sialan itu." Sakura berkata pada dirinya sendiri, mencoba meyakinkan bahwa ia tidak mungkin mencintai pria yang membuatnya terjebak dalam biduk rumah tangga yang konyol ini. Tidak lama kemudian ketika dirasa degup jantungnya kembali normal, Sakura segera menekan tombol hijau pada ponsel miliknya untuk menghubungi seseorang yang sangat dicintainya saat ini.

"Halo, Sai-kun bisakah kita bertemu hari ini?"

" _Tentu_ _,_ _sayang_ ", ujar suara dari seberang telepon

"Nanti aku saja yang menjemputmu di apartemenmu."

" _Kenapa kau tidak pernah membiarkanku menjemput di rumahmu sih,_ _S_ _aku?_ "

"Kumohon Sai, aku tidak ingin berdebat sekarang."

" _Terserah kau saja lah_ ", balas Sai dengan dingin dan mematikan sambungan telepon mereka.

Sakura yang menyadari bahwa Sai sedikit marah terhadapnya segera membuang ponselnya ke tempat tidur kingsize miliknya.

'Sial!' umpatnya

Tok! Tok!

Terdengar pintu kamar Sakura di ketuk oleh seseorang dari luar.

"Sakura kau tidak apa-apa? Keluarlah aku akan mengobati luka di jarimu", suara Itachi terdengar dari balik pintu

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Itachi. Lukaku akan kuobati sendiri."

"Kau yakin?" Itachi merasa bahwa dari intonasi gadis itu terlihat bahwa sang istri sedang kesal entah karena apa.

"Ya" jawab Sakura singkat. Karena tidak ingin membuat orang yang dicintainya semakin kesal. Itachi pun akhirnya mengalah. Ia beranjak dari depan kamar Sakura lalu mendudukkan dirinya di depan sofa ruang tamu yang berhadapan dengan televisi flat screen berukuran 42 inchi. Tidak lama kemudian terlihat Sakura yang sudah rapi dan cantik menuruni anak tangga satu per satu.

"Mau pergi ke mana?" tanya Itachi pada sang istri.

"Hanya jalan-jalan dengan Ino."

"Jika kau pergi, lalu sayur sup yang kau janjikan padaku bagaimana?" ujar Itachi sembari mengarahkan kedua obsidiannya menuju dapur dimana sayur mayur yang telah dikeluarkan Sakura berserakan dari dalam lemari es dan tak kunjung gadis itu proses menjadi makanan yang telah masak.

"Astaga aku lupa!" pekiknya.

"Dasar kau ini", celetuk Itachi. "Aku tidak mau tahu, kau harus menepati janjimu terlebih dahulu sebelum kau keluar dengan teman pirangmu itu."

"Baiklah-baiklah, tapi bantu aku memasaknya biar lebih cepat, oke!" ujar Sakura sambil meletakkan kembali tas bepergiannya di atas meja. Tak lupa ia juga mengirimkan pesan singkat kepada sai bahwa janji bertemu mereka akan dimundurkan selama 1 jam lamanya, setidaknya sampai sup yang disajikan Sakura kepada sang suami telah masak.

Dengan langkah terburu-buru Sakura kembali berkutat dengan sayur mayur yang telah ia berantakkan tersebut, namun suara Itachi membuat gadis itu menghentikan aktivitasnya, "Tunggu!" cegah Itachi.

"Ada apa lagi?" gusar Sakura.

"Pakailah ini, kalau tidak bajumu akan kotor", Itachi menyodorkan sebuah apron kepada Sakura.

"Aku tidak sempat memakainya Itachi" kilahnya.

Namun sedetik berikutnya Sakura merasa Itachi tengah memasangkan apron tersebut dari belakang badannya, pria tersebut telah mengikat apron di pinggang Sakura kemudian menyelipkan tangannya di sela-sela kedua tangan Sakura.

"Potongan wortelmu terlalu besar Saku, jika seperti ini akan susah untuk segera masak", ujar Itachi sembari menggenggam tangan Sakura yang sedang memegang pisau, dan mengarahkan sang istri untuk mengikuti gerakkannya yakni memotong wortel lebih kecil dari ukuran potongan Sakura sebelumnya. Sakura pun menjadi tegang seketika, gadis itu meneguk ludahnya dengan susah payah. Posisi Itachi dengan dirinya terlalu dekat saat ini, ia merasa seperti dipeluk dari belakang. Bahkan hembusan nafas hangat dari sang suami telah terasa di lehernya, memberikan rindingan yang luar biasa di setiap pori-pori kulit gadis Haruno yang kini telah menyandang gelar sebagai Nyonya Uchiha itu. Sontak Sakura menyikut pelan Itachi untuk memberi kode kepada laki-laki itu agar ia sedikit menjauh dari Sakura atau setidaknya memberi keduanya jarak.

"Pergilah Itachi, aku yang akan mengurus masakan ini sendiri", tolak Sakura.

"Bukankah kau sendiri tadi yang mengatakan bahwa kau butuh bantuanku agar lebih cepat memasaknya?" tanya Itachi yang masih tidak beranjak dari posisinya berada. Bahkan saat ini kedua tangan kekarnya telah melingkari perut Sakura dan dagunya ia sandarkan di bahu Sakura.

"Sekarang pergilah, aku sudah tidak butuh bantuanmu, Itachi!" balas Sakura yang kemudian mengarahkan kedua tangannya untuk melepas tangan Itachi yang melingkari pinggangnya. Namun bukannya melepas, Itachi justru semakin mengeratkan kedua tanggannya di pinggang Sakura.

"Itachi!"

"Hn."

"Lepaskan!"

"Tidak akan."

"Kalau kau tidak melepaskanku, sup yang kau minta tidak akan pernah masak."

"Aku tidak butuh sup, aku butuh kau", balas Itachi sambil memejamkan kedua matanya, sang Uchiha kini telah merasa nyaman menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu sang istri.

"Jangan melewati batasanmu, Uchiha!" hardik Sakura yang sedikit merasa takut bahwa mimpinya akan menjadi kenyataan, melihat bagaimana sikap Itachi saat ini terhadapnya.

"Batasan? Aku adalah suamimu, sudah seharusnya kau melayaniku. Sudah cukup aku bersabar selama ini, Sakura. Dan aku sudah tidak bisa menahannya lagi", ujar Itachi dengan kedua obsidiannya yang masih tertutup sempurna namun bibirnya kini telah berpindah ke leher jenjang milik Sakura dan menghirup aroma cherry khas istrinya tersebut

"ITACHI!" pekik Sakura. Namun sang pemilik nama tak kunjung menghentikan aktivitasnya, bahkan ia telah memberi sebuah kissmark di leher mulus Sakura. Karena tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya agar terlepas dari situasi yang tidak pernah ia bayangkan sebelumnya, Sakura dengan terpaksa mengambil sebuah panci berukuran kecil dalam jangkauannya dan memukulkan panci tersebut ke kepala sang suami dengan cukup keras.

"Auw!" rintih Itachi yang sontak melepaskan pinggang Sakura dan mengarahkan salah satu tangannya di dahinya yang terluka. Terlihat di manik Sakura bahwa terdapat luka kecil yang menyayat kulit di dahi suaminya yang membuat darah segar mengalir dari area yang terbuka. Kemudian gadis itu memperhatikan panci yang ia gunakan untuk memukul suaminya, dan tampaklah bagian ujung pegangan panci yang sedikit lancip dari bagian lainnya

"Maafkan aku, kau yang memaksaku melakukan ini, Itachi."

"..." Itachi terdiam tanpa menjawab sepatah kata pun.

"Sini, biar aku yang obati", Sakura berusaha mendekati sang uchiha. Namun sebelah tangan Itachi terangkat yang menunjukkan ia tidak membutuhkan bantuan apa pun dari gadis di hadapannya itu. Tidak lama kemudian ponsel Sakura berbunyi dan dengan langkah cepat Itachi mengambil ponsel yang tergeletak sembarangan di meja. Tanpa butuh waktu lama Itachi menekan tombol hijau dan menekan tombol pengeras suaranya ketika mengetahui siapa orang yang telah menelpon istrinya tersebut.

"Halo, Sakura! Apa kita jadi keluar hari ini? Aku sedang menunggumu di apartemenku, jangan lupa membawa jaket karena sudah memasuki musim gugur yang dingin."

'Klik!' belum sempat Sakura mendengarkan seluruh perkataan dari pria yang diklaim sebagai kekasih gelap istrinya, Itachi telah menekan tombol merah dan membanting ponsel istrinya ke lantai dengan sekuat tenaga yang ia bisa.

Braakk!

Dan akhirnya ponsel Sakura hancur berkeping-keping.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Kau menghancurkan ponsel milikku, Itachi!" hardik Sakura.

"…...…" tidak ada tanggapan dari sang suami.

"Aku sudah memiliki kekasih jauh sebelum aku mengenalmu, jika kau lupa."

"Arghh!" Itachi merintih ketika sakit kepalanya menyerang kembali, bahkan posisinya yang sebelumnya berdiri kini telah terduduk dengan kedua lutut sebagai tumpuannya.

"Tunggu, aku akan mengambilkan obat sakit kepalamu", Sakura berlalu dari hadapan Itachi, kemudian gadis itu membawa segelas air dan beberapa butir obat dan menyodorkannya pada Itachi. Namun yang dilakukan sang pria justru menampik semuanya hingga tumpahlah sudah gelas beserta obat-obatan penyembuhnya.

"Kau….! Baiklah terserah kau saja. Aku pergi!" ujar Sakura kesal sambil membawa syal beserta jaket tebal yang akan ia gunakan untuk kencannya kali ini. Gadis itu pergi membawa mobil silver metaliknya menembus padatnya kota Tokyo untuk menuju ke apartemen sang kekasih.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sial! Siaaall!" Sakura tak henti-hentinya mengumpat selama perjalanan menuju apartemen Sai. Sakura tidak mengira bahwa Itachi akan seberani itu terhadapanya. Tidak hanya melakukan pelecehan, bahkan pria itu juga telah merusak ponselnya dan menolak bantuan yang diberikan gadis itu.

"Biar saja, kepalamu akan meledak karena menahan kesakitan. Aku tidak akan peduli lagi!" umpat Sakura lagi. Tidak butuh waktu lama akhirnya sampailah Sakura di kediaman kekasihnya. Gadis itu segera masuk ke dalam lift dan mengarahkannya menuju lantai 10 yaitu lantai dimana Sai sekarang tinggal.

Ting!

bunyi lift yang terbuka menunjukkan bahwa Sakura telah sampai di lantai 10. Tidak begitu lama sampai Sakura menemukan ruangan nomor 104 dan ia menekan tombol password dan terbukalah pintu apartemen mewah milik Shimura Sai.

"Apa kau telah menunggu lama?" tanya Sai pada Sakura yang kini tengah duduk di sofa ruang tamu.

"Tidak, aku baru saja sampai", ujar Sakura kemudian.

"Tidak biasanya kau memakai syal, Saku", kata Sai yang kemudian berniat untuk melepaskan syal yang melilit leher Sakura.

"Biarkan saja, Sai! A-aku sedang ingin memakainya, lagi pula cuacanya sedang dingin" Sakura berbohong. Tentu saja, karena ia tidak ingin Sai mengetahui bahwa ada bekas ciuman Itachi di leher mulusnya.

"Baiklah, sekarang kau ingin pergi kemana, sayang?" tanya Sai yang merangkul pundak Sakura.

"Taman, kurasa" jawab Sakura.

"Baiklah, tunggu sebentar aku akan bersiap-siap", ujar Sai kemudian. Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi pria penggemar seni tersebut menyiapkam segala hal untuk kencannya. Bahkan ia tetap membawa kanvas dan alat lukisnya kesayangannya. Bagi Sakura yang sudah mengenal Sai luar dalam tentu sudah hafal segala perilaku Sai dimana sang kekasih tidak akan pernah bisa lepas dari hobinya yaitu melukis, bahkan ketika sedang bersamanya sekalipun.

"Ayo!" Sai menyodorkan tangannya yang kemudian disambut dengan hangat oleh Sakura yang langsung menggenggam tangan Sai dengan erat disertai senyum yang terukir di wajahnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Seorang gadis pirang sedang menata berbagai jenis bunga di kediamannya. Maklum saja karena gadis itu merupakan pemilik toko bunga yang ia namai dengan Yamanaka Florist. Ketika sedang libur gadis itu selalu menyibukkan diri untuk merangkai, menjual, dan melakukan segala hal yang berkaitan dengan bunga. Hari ini ia merasa senang sekali karena banyak sekali bunganya yang terjual. Dan ia hendak menutup tokonya karena sekarang telah menginjak pukul 10 malam. Baru saja ia akan menutup toko bunga miliknya, sang ayah, Yamanaka Inoichi menginterupsi atensinya.

"Ino, apa kau mengenal pemilik mobil yang memarkirkan mobilnya disitu?" tunjuk ayah Ino pada sebuah mobil hitam yang tidak jauh dari toko putrinya berada.

"Tidak, ayah. Memangnya kenapa?" ujar Ino cuek sambil terus membereskan toko bunganya.

"Mobil itu ayah perhatikan sudah sejak tadi sore berada disitu dan bahkan sampai menjelang malam tiba, pemiliknya belum juga memindahkan mobil tersebut."

"Biarkan saja, ayah. Mungkin pemiliknya lupa", jawab Ino malas.

"Tidak bisa begitu, sudahlah biar ayah saja yang kesana", Inoichi melangkahkan kakinya untuk melihat ada apa sebenarnya dengan mobil hitam yang terparkir sembarangan tersebut.

Inoichi melihat kaca yang terbuka sedikit, 'Apa mungkin ada orang didalamnya?' batinnya.

Kemudiam ia mencoba untuk membuka pintu mobil tersebut dan hasilnya ia melihat seorang pemuda tampan berambut hitam panjang yang tak sadarkan diri dengan pelipisnya yang sedikit mengeluarkan darah, sontak ia berteriak kaget dan memanggil sang putri.

"INOOO!"

"Ada apa lagi, ayah?" jawab Ino malas namun ia tetap menghampiri ayahnya.

"Lihat!" Inoichi mengarahkan telunjuknya ke objek yang dituju dan membuat aquamarine Ino mengikuti arah yang ditunjuk oleh jari tangan sang ayah. Butuh beberapa detik sampai Ino dapat memahami apa yang terjadi sebelum ia berteriak, "I-ITACHI SENSEI!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura merutuki jalanan kota Tokyo yang terlampau padat saat ini. Yah, baik dari golongan atas atau bawah menurut Sakura sama saja karena tidak ada yang terhindar dari kemacetan. Gadis itu memainkan musik dan sambil bersenandung riang dalam mobil. Ia merasa senang sekali karena hari ini kencannya dengan Sai terbilang sangat menyenangkan. Pergi ke taman, sampai Sai juga mengajaknya ke wahana fantasi, dan membeli ponsel baru tentunya, serta banyak lagi tempat yang ia kunjungi untuk menghabiskan waktunya bersama sang kekasih. Meskipun sedikit terganggu dengan pertanyaan bertubi-tubi dari Sai yang menanyakan bagaimana bisa ponsel miliknya rusak atau pertanyaan sampai kapan Sakura akan merahasiakan hubungan mereka dan sampai kapan Sai harus menunggu untuk diperkenalkan kepada kedua orang tua Sakura. Meski begitu, gadis bermahkota senada dengan bunga Sakura itu tetap menikmati kencan mereka yang terhitung jarang. Namun kesenangan Sakura terhenti ketika Ino mengirimkan sesuatu dalam grup kalkulus kelasnya.

Ino : Kalian akan terkejut melihat ini, sungguh tidak pernah kubayangkan sebelumnya.

Shikamaru : Apa?

Naruto : Apa sih?

Kiba : Ada apa memangnya?

Karin : Ada apa? Cepetan!

Dan akhirnya Ino mengirimkan sebuah gambar dimana dosen mereka sedang berada di dalam mobil dalam kondisi tidak sadarkan diri dengan luka sayat dibagian dahi (kebiasaan people jaman now, sedikit-sedikit potret lalu upload).

Ckittttt!

Sakura sontak menghentikan laju mobilnya yang membuat pengendara lain di belakangnya mengumpat kesal.

"Hey, kau bisa nyetir gak sih!"

"Hati-hati kalau di jalan!"

"Jangan berhenti mendadak dong!"

Namun Sakura tidak mempedulikan umpatan-umpatan yang ditujukan kepadanya, gadis itu hanya menyebutkan satu nama yang sekarang berhasil merebut seluruh perhatiannya.

"Itachi…." ujarnya lirih.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To be continue**

 **Yap! Sekian untuk chapter 3 kali ini. Masih ada typo? Atau tidak sesuai EYD? Maapkeun editor yang ngeditnya pas lagi bengek dan nahan ngantuk. Minna jaga kesehatan yaa. Oyasumi~~**

 **Salam Manis, Megumi dan Nat-chan ^^**

 **Jangan lupa review ya, arigatou~~**


	4. Her Confession

**Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

 **This story belongs to Ayume Megumi**

 **Summary : Aku telah menikah dengan seorang yang sangat menyebalkan. Bagaimana tidak, bayangkan saja jika kau sudah memiliki kekasih, tapi takdir menuntunmu untuk menikah dengan orang lain. Dan lagi suamiku itu adalah dosenku sendiri. Namanya adalah 'Uchiha' Itachi.**

 **Pairing : ItaSaku**

 **Warning :** **KDRT** **,** **unfaithful** **,** **dilemma** **, university life, after marriage,** **a little bit** **rate M**

 *** My Lecturer is My Husband ***

 **…** **-o0o-…**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 4**

 **Her Confession**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

-Pukul 08.30 a.m. waktu New York-

"Sasuke, apa kau benar-benar akan pulang ke Tokyo?" tanya seorang pemuda dengan mata amethys disertai rambut panjang coklat tergerai miliknya.

"Tentu saja, Neji. Aku harus menemui kakakku, kami belum bertemu kembali sejak 3 tahun terakhir", sahut pemuda tampan berambut raven yang sebelumnya dipanggil Sasuke tersebut.

"Tapi kenapa mendadak sekali?" kali ini yang berbicara adalah pemuda tampan lainnya beririskan jamrud dengan tato 'ai' di keningnya.

"Entahlah, sebenarnya aku hanya ingin memastikan bahwa kakakku baik-baik saja. Terakhir kali aku menghubunginya, terdengar sekali bahwa ada yang dia sembunyikan dariku."

"Bukankah kau bilang kakakmu telah menikah? Harusnya dia baik-baik saja."

"Tapi pernikahan kakakku itu jauh dari kata normal, Gaara."

"Maksudmu?" kali ini Neji yang bertanya dan merasa tertarik dengan topik yang diangkat oleh teman satu angkatan perkuliahannya tersebut.

"Yah, kira-kira sekitar 2 bulan yang lalu perusahaan Tou-san, Uchiha Corporation, hampir saja mengalami kebangkrutan."

"Kebangkrutan? Kau jangan bercanda, Sasuke. Aku tahu bagaimana hedonisnya kau selama di New York, dan sama sekali tidak terlihat kau kekurangan dengan yang namanya uang", Gaara mendecih.

"Itu karena Haruno Corporation yang memberikan 50% sahamnya pada Uchiha Corp, dengan syarat kakakku harus menikah dengan putri keluarga mereka."

"Pernikahan bisnis, hn?" ujar Neji.

"Ya begitulah."

"Apa kakakmu menerimanya? Bukankah seharusnya ia merasa telah dijual oleh ayahmu?" ucap Gaara sarkastik.

"Tentu saja Itachi-nii menerimanya, karena dia lah yang menyebabkan kebangkrutan keluarga kami."

"Jelaskan lebih detail lagi, Uchiha", kali ini Neji benar-benar tertarik dengan permasalahan keluarga Sasuke.

"Sebenarnya kakakku telah menjabat sebagai CEO Uchiha Corp selama 2 tahun ini. Tidak hanya sebagai CEO, dia pun merangkap sebagai dosen di Universitas Tokyo sejak 1 tahun terakhir. Tapi 2 bulan yang lalu dia ditipu oleh investor yang entah siapa namanya, dan membuatnya mundur dari jabatannya dan mengembalikan jabatan itu ke Tou-san. Jujur saja, Uchiha Corp mengalami peningkatan profit yang signifikan selama masa kepemimpinan kakak."

"Meski begitu, tidak seharusnya kakakmu menerima pernikahan bisnis itu. Lagi pula, apa dia tidak memiliki kekasih? Dengan segala jabatan yang diemban dan embel-embel Uchiha yang melekat padanya, aku yakin dia tinggal menunjuk saja wanita yang ia sukai."

"Kekasih? Come on, Gaara. Apa tidak terlihat dari ceritaku bahwa ia seorang workaholic?"

"Bahkan seorang yang gemar bekerja pun membutuhkan seorang kekasih, Sasuke", Neji membela argumen Gaara.

"Entahlah, tapi aku tak pernah sekali pun melihatnya menggandeng seorang wanita. Maka dari itu aku sangat terkejut ketika mendapat kabar bahwa kakakku akan menikah."

"Mungkin saja kakakmu memang menyukai calon istrinya, atau mungkin karena dia begitu merasa bersalah atas kebangkrutan kalian, who knows." Gaara menyimpulkan.

"Kenapa tidak langsung saja bertanya pada kakakmu, Sasuke? Tanya saja kenapa dia tiba-tiba menyetujui pernikahan itu, kelihatannya kalian berdua sangat akrab."

"Asal kalian tahu, Itachi-nii adalah orang yang sangat tertutup. Dia tidak semudah itu membeberkan masalahnya, bahkan pada keluarganya sendiri. Sejujurnya aku khawatir putri keluarga Haruno tidak menyukainya, aku yakin dia pasti merasa dijual oleh keluarganya. Dan dari kabar yang kudengar, putri keluarga Haruno sempat menolak perjodohan itu dan entah karena apa tiba-tiba menyetujuinya."

"Aku tidak menyangka, ada juga gadis yang menolak pesona Uchiha", ujar Gaara meremehkan.

"Mungkin pesona Sasuke dan kakaknya bebeda. Jika di setiap langkah Sasuke membuat para gadis bertekuk lutut, beda lagi dengan kakaknya yang di setiap langkahnya uang dan setumpuk pekerjaan minta dikerjakan olehnya", perbedaan kakak dan adik yang mencolok keluar dari mulut Neji sambil tertawa.

"Kau harus mengajari kakakmu cara menaklukan hati wanita, Sasuke. Ajaklah dia pergi ke klub malam", Gaara mencoba memberi saran.

"Apa kelihatan sekali kakakku tidak pernah pergi ke tempat hiburan malam?"

"Serius tidak pernah?" cukup terkejut dengan fakta tersebut, Gaara sempat membelalakkan matanya.

"Ya begitulah, dia pria baik-baik. Jangan samakan kakakku denganmu, Gaara", sindir Sasuke sambil tertawa.

"Coba katakan ini pada kakakmu, Sasuke. 'Hei kak, menjadi pria baik-baik terkadang menurut sebagian wanita itu membosankan. Jika tidak mendapat kebahagiaan dari istrimu, kenapa tidak mencari kebahagiaan di luar saja.' Hahaha" Gaara mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan tawa lepas dan direspon senyuman oleh Neji dengan sedikit gerakan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Kau memang laki-laki brengsek, Gaara", ujar Sasuke kemudian.

"Ayolah, kita semua memang brengsek, kan?" gurau Gaara masih dengan senyumannya diiringi dengan tinjuan pelan di pundak dari Sasuke maupun Neji.

"Baiklah, hati-hati ketika kau pulang ke Jepang. Dan ingat, masa liburan kampus kita tidak lama", ucap Neji sambil menepuk-nepuk pundak Sasuke.

Ya, Sasuke, Neji, dan Gaara adalah pemuda-pemuda tampan keturunan Jepang yang kuliah di salah satu universitas ternama di New York. Mereka bertiga disatukan dalam satu kamar asrama. Dimana setiap kamar berjumlah tiga orang. Dan kedekatan mereka sebagai seorang sahabat tidak perlu diragukan lagi. Kesamaan nasib, ras, dan bangsa membuat ketiganya selayaknya saudara kandung.

"Jadi kapan kau akan pulang ke Jepang, Sasuke?"

"Mungkin lusa", Sasuke menjawab pertanyaan Neji dengan mantap.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-10.30 p.m waktu Tokyo-

Tok! Tok! Tok!

Bunyi pintu yang diketuk dengan keras memaksa gadis beriris aquamarine mau tidak mau harus beranjak dari tempatnya tidur untuk mengetahui siapa orang yang telah bertamu semalam ini.

"Jam setengah sebelas malam" ujarnya ketika ia melihat jam dinding yang tergantung di dinding kamarnya.

Dengan langkah gontai dan mata yang masih setengah tertutup, Ino berjalan menggapai handle pintunya untuk mengetahui siapa yang mengunjungi rumahnya selarut ini.

Cklek!

"Pig, dimana Itachi? Maksudku dimana Itachi-sensei?" ucap Sakura tergesa-gesa.

"Di kamar" jawab Ino yang membuat Sakura langsung menerobos masuk tanpa izin terlebih dahulu.

"Kamar? Kamar siapa?" tanya Sakura lagi.

"Kamarku lah, kau pikir kamar siapa?" jawab Ino, lagi.

"Kalau Itachi-sensei tidur di kamarmu, lalu kau tidur dimana?" tanya Sakura dengan segera.

"Aku tidur di kamarku juga."

"Bagaiamana bisa kau tidur sekamar dengan seorang pria, Pig?"

"Apa-apaan sih kau, Jidat? Datang-datang sudah membuat keributan saja."

"Jawab saja, kenapa kau membiarkan seorang pria tidur di kamarmu?"

"Aishhh… Dia sedang tidak sadar, lagi pula untuk apa kau datang ke rumah ku dan menanyaiku bermacam-macam seperti ini?"

"Biarkan aku melihat keadaannya" paksa Sakura.

Ino terlihat memincingkan sebelah alisnya, ada hal yang ingin ia tanyakan pada Sakura melihat reaksi Sakura pada dosen yang notabanenya dibenci oleh teman berambut merah jambunya itu, tapi ia urungkan. Ino lebih memilih mengajak Sakura dan mempersilahkannya masuk ke dalam kamar pribadinya.

"Masuklah", Ino mempersilahkan masuk temannya tersebut. Terlihatlah seorang pria terbaring di atas tempat tidur dengan kedua mata yang masih tertutup rapat dan sebuah plester yang menutup bagian dahinya yang terluka. Sontak Sakura mendudukkan dirinya di pinggir ranjang dan jari jemarinya ia gunakan untuk menyentuh bagian dahi suaminya yang terluka, tatapannya pun berubah menjadi sendu seketika. Ino yang masih berdiri di balik pintu itu memperhatikan perilaku Sakura dengan seksama.

"Apa kau memiliki hubungan dengan Itachi-sensei, Sakura?" tanya Ino pada akhirnya yang membuat Sakura terkesiap seketika.

"Tentu saja tidak", jawab Sakura cepat.

"Lalu? Mengapa kau tampak begitu mengkhawatirkannya? Sampai kau rela malam-malam pergi ke rumahku hanya untuk menanyakan dan melihat keadaannya", Ino berjalan menghampiri Sakura dan mendudukkan dirinya di tepi ranjang satunya.

"Tentu saja aku khawatir, dia kan dosen kita."

"Benarkah?" ujar Ino, yang kemudian jemari gadis itu menelusuri wajah pria itu dimulai dari kelopak matanya, hidung, hingga turun ke bibir. "Indah…", gumam Ino.

Melihat hal tersebut reflek Sakura menjauhkan jemari tangan temannya tersebut dari wajah sang suami.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Singkirkan tanganmu itu. Kau sudah bersikap tidak benar pada seorang dosen, Ino." ucap Sakura yang menampik tangan Ino agar pergi menjauh.

"Kau ini kenapa sih, Jidat? Kau sendiri tahu kan bahwa aku menyukai Itachi-sensei. Apanya yang tidak benar? Memangnya aku melakukan apa? Justru aku menolongnya."

"Kau tidak boleh menyentuh wajahnya, itu tidak sopan."

"Dia sedang tidak sadar. Apa salahnya? Bahkan aku bisa melakukan ini", dengan gerakan cepat, Ino menunduk dan menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir merah merona milik Itachi. **S** **ekilas ya** **,** **hanya sekilas** Ino mengecup bibir itu dengan cepat.

"INO!" bentak Sakura kemudian.

"Jidat, kalau kau berisik seperti itu, kau akan membangunkan ayahku. Ah tidak, mungkin para tetanggaku juga."

"Apa-apaan kau? Mengapa kau melakukan tindakan menjijikkan seperti itu?" cerca Sakura.

"Menjijikkan? Apakah jika kau berciuman dengan Sai itu juga menjijikkan?"

"A-apa? I-itu beda, kami berdua saling mencintai."

"Begitu juga aku, aku menyukai Itachi-sensei Sakura. Apa salahnya jika aku menciumnya?"

"Tapi Itachi-sensei tidak menyukaimu."

"Apa kau ini temanku, Sakura?"

"Apa maksudmu? Tentu saja aku temanmu, Pig." jawab Sakura diikuti dengan dengusan di bibirnya.

"Kalau begitu biarkan aku bersenang-senang, kali ini saja. Awalnya aku merasa sangat mengantuk tapi karena kehadiranmu, rasa kantukku tiba-tiba menghilang. Jadi biarkan aku bersenang-senang, oke?"

"Bersenang-senang seperti apa yang kau maksud?"

"Ah, apa kau tahu istilah mengambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan? Atau kesempatan itu hanya datang satu kali dalam hidupmu?"

"Kau ini bicara apa?"

"Yakk, kau ini bodoh sekali", ucap Ino sambil menepuk kepala Sakura. "Aku akan mencium Itachi-sensei selagi dia tidak sadar. Jadi aku mengambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan dan sekaligus ini adalah kesempatan yang hanya datang satu kali dalam hidupku, Jidat. Bayangkan kapan lagi seorang dosen tampan datang dan tidur di atas ranjangmu yang bahkan kau bisa melakukan apa pun yang kau mau padanya", jelas Ino dengan matanya yang berbinar-binar.

"Berhentilah melihat drama, Ino. Kau menjijikkan."

"Baiklah kalau kau merasa menjijikkan, cukup tutup matamu. Jika kau melarangku, maka kuanggap kau memiliki hubungan spesial dengan Itachi-sensei", tantang Ino dengan tatapan menyelidik, jujur saja pada awalnya Ino hanya ingin bercanda pada Sakura. Tapi melihat reaksi Sakura membuatnya ingin tetap melanjutkan permainan konyolnya, gadis pirang itu ingin mencari tahu sendiri kebenarannya.

"Aku harus membawanya pulang, dia tidak aman disini bersamamu", kilah Sakura sambil memposisikan tangan Itachi di atas pundaknya.

"Pulang? Apa kau saudaranya? Ah tidak, aku tahu kau anak tunggal. Lalu? Apa mungkin kau istrinya?"

"Omong kosong apa lagi ini?" Sakura meletakkan tangan Itachi kembali ke tempat semula.

"Kau ini siapanya Sakura?"

"Aku? Tentu mahasiswanya."

"Lalu kau mengajaknya pulang kemana?"

"Tentu saja ke rumahnya. A-aku kebetulan tahu dimana tempat tinggal Itachi-sensei. Jadi aku akan mengantarnya pulang."

"Haahh, kau tidak pandai berbohong, Jidat."

"Aku tidak berbohong, aku tidak memiliki hubungan apa pun dengannya."

"Buktikan!" tantang Ino.

"Caranya? Katakan padaku, agar kau percaya dengan ucapanku."

"Ahh baiklah", ujar Ino beranjak dari tempat tidurnya lalu mengambil sebotol larutan kecil di tangannya dan tangan satunya ia gunakan untuk mengambil sebuah alat suntik.

"Apa yang mau kau lakukan?"

"Ayolah, Sakura. Ini hanya sebuah cairan bius dan sebagai mahasiswa kedokteran kita mengetahuinya. Yah, aku tidak ingin ketika aku mencari kebenaranmu tiba-tiba Itachi-sensei bangun dan merusak segalanya", jawab Ino yang kemudian menyuntikkan sesuatu ke lengan Itachi.

"Baiklah kita mulai pembuktiannya", ucap Ino yang diikuti tatapan gugup oleh Sakura.

"Percaya atau tidak, Jidat, aku merasa kau menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku. Dan melihat sikapmu serta Itachi-sensei di kelas, membuatku sedikit terganggu. Tatapan mata kalian ketika bertemu benar-benar, ahh entahlah aku tidak bisa menjabarkannya. Tapi sudahlah, aku akan membuktikannya sendiri."

"A-apa yang mau kau buktikan?"

"Hubunganmu dengannya", Ino sedikit melirikkan matanya pada Sakura kemudian beralih ke arah Itachi.

"Sudah berkali-kali kukatakan, aku tidak memiliki hubungan apa pun dengannya bukan?"

"Aku tidak percaya."

"Baiklah lakukan semaumu sampai kau percaya."

"Keras kepala sekali, aku harap kau tidak menyesalinya."

"Tidak akan, Ino."

"Lihat apa yang aku lakukan, dan jangan palingkan wajahmu. Jika kau dapat melihat semuanya sampai akhir maka aku akan mempercayai ucapanmu, Sakura."

"Tentu kau akan mempercayaiku", ujar Sakura yang diiringi senyuman di bibir Ino.

"Kita lihat saja", Ino pun duduk di samping tempat tidur Itachi.

"Maafkan aku, Itachi-sensei. Ini adalah perbuatan lancangku untuk yang pertama dan terakhir", ucap Ino yang membelai surai hitam milik Itachi. Kemudian tanpa aba-aba gadis itu mencium dahi Itachi kemudian ia turunkan ke kedua kelopak mata Itachi yang terpejam, dan semakin turun di kedua puncak hidung kakak dari Uchiha Sasuke tersebut. Sedangkan Sakura yang melihat adegan live dihapannya hanya dapat mencengkeram rok pendek yang ia kenakan.

"Apa kau tetap yakin ingin melihatnya?" tanya Ino yang berhenti setelah mencium puncak hidung milik Itachi. "Katakan yang sejujurnya padaku, dan aku akan berhenti", ujar Ino kemudian.

"Tidak, lakukan saja semaumu. Karena aku…." jeda sejenak, "…a-aku tidak memliki hubungan apa pun dengan laki-laki ini", Sakura menantang balik aquamarine milik Ino.

'Sedikit lagi, yah sedikit lagi kau akan mengetahuinya, Ino.' batin Ino yang melihat sedikit kilat kemarahan pada emerald Sakura. Dan tanpa basa-basi lagi gadis itu menyerang area telinga kiri milik Itachi, menjilatnya dan sedikit menggigit daun telinganya. Dan tampak Sakura segera memalingkan wajahnya.

"Kau dilarang untuk memalingkan wajahmu, Sakura", Ino memberi peringatan yang membuat gadis bersurai merah jambu itu kembali menatap adegan panas sahabat dengan suaminya. "Gadis pintar", ujarnya setelah dirasa Sakura kembali menatap ke arahnya.

Ino pun melanjutkan aktivitasnya yang sempat tertunda. Dan kali ini Ino menatap area bibir Itachi yang setengah terbuka.

'Ku harap ini yang terakhir. Gomen ne, Itachi-sensei' batin Ino.

Tanpa aba-aba, gadis itu mencium bibir Itachi dengan lembut. Begitu perlahan seolah sangat menikmatinya.

'Astaga, kenapa bisa senikmat ini? Bahkan ketika pemiliknya sedang tidak sadarkan diri, bibirmu begitu manis, Itachi-sensei. Aku tidak yakin ingin menghentikannya' batin Ino untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

Gadis itu menyapukan lidahnya pada bibir merah Itachi dan tanpa usaha yang berlebih ia melesakkan lidahnya ke dalam rongga mulut Itachi dan bermain sendiri di dalamnya. Sakura yang melihat semua adegan 'panas' antara sahabat dan suaminya dengan mata kepalanya, dengan langkah penuh amarah ia menghampiri Ino dan menarik bagian belakang baju gadis itu sehingga mau tidak mau ciuman itu pun terlepas, dan sebuah tamparan sukses mendarat di pipi mulus milik Ino.

Plakk!

"Berhenti melakukan hal menjijikkan itu pada suamiku, Yamanaka Ino" ujar Sakura nyalang.

"Suami? Apakah butuh waktu lama untuk mengakuinya, Haruno Sakura? Ah tidak, maksudku Uchiha Sakura?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To be continue**

 **Mind to RnR?**

 **Arigatou**


	5. His Decision

**Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

 **This story belongs to Ayume Megumi**

 **Summary : Aku telah menikah dengan seorang yang sangat menyebalkan. Bagaimana tidak, bayangkan saja jika kau sudah memiliki kekasih, tapi takdir menuntunmu untuk menikah dengan orang lain. Dan lagi suamiku itu adalah dosenku sendiri. Namanya adalah 'Uchiha' Itachi.**

 **Pairing : ItaSaku**

 **Warning :** **KDRT** **,** **unfaithful** **,** **dilemma** **, university life, after marriage,** **a little bit rate M**

 *** My Lecturer is My Husband ***

 **…-o0o-…**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 5**

 **His Decision**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pagi hari, dimana sebagian besar masyarakat percaya bahwa dimana terbitnya sang mentari merupakan awal bagi suatu kehidupan yang baru layaknya kertas putih kosong yang belum ternodai. Filosofi itu pula yang berlaku bagi gadis bersurai merah jambu, ia telah bertekad untuk memperbaiki semua kesalahan yang ia perbuat pada Itachi. Perbuatan dan perkataan Ino sebelumnya telah menamparnya dengan begitu keras membuat ia tersadar bahwa apa pun yang diperbuatnya selama ini merupakan suatu kesalahan besar yang akan ia sesali seumur hidupnya jika tidak segera ia perbaiki.

Flashback on

"Kau gila! Perbuatanmu itu menjijikkan, Ino."

"Kuakui aku memang menjijikkan, tapi setidaknya aku bukan gadis egois dan munafik seperti dirimu."

"Munafik?"

"Yah, kau adalah gadis paling munafik yang pernah kutemui. Kau mencintainya tapi kau berpura-pura seolah-olah dia bukan siapa-siapa", ujar Ino sembari menunjuk ke arah Itachi yang masih tertidur dengan damainya. "Apa kau tidak melihat ratusan mahasiswi berusaha untuk mendapatkan perhatian Itachi-sensei? Percayalah padaku, kau adalah gadis paling beruntung karena telah diperistri olehnya", ceramah Ino pada Sakura yang masih saja terdiam di tempatnya.

"Jika kau tidak bisa membahagiakannya, kenapa kau tidak melepaskannya saja? Biarkan gadis lain yang membahagiakannya, kurasa Itachi-sensei adalah orang yang pantas untuk bahagia."

"Tidak, dia itu mllikku! Bagaimana bisa kau berbicara seperti itu, Ino?"

"Apakah ini sebuah pengakuan bahwa kau menyukainya?"

"A-aku…. Yah aku akui, setiap aku berdekatan dengannya jantungku berdegup sangat kencang. Terkadang aku lupa bagaimana cara untuk bernafas. Meski begitu, aku tidak bisa menyingkirkan fakta bahwa aku masih memiliki Sai sebagai kekasihku saat ini."

"Kau tidak bisa bertindak seegois itu, Sakura. Kau harus bisa memilih salah satu di antara mereka."

"Lalu bagaimana pandanganmu, jika kau memiliki kekasih tapi tiba-tiba kau dijodohkan oleh seseorang yang tidak kau kenal sama sekali. Sai adalah kekasihku sejak lama, sedangkan Itachi adalah pria yang datang dalam kehidupanku hanya untuk menyelamatkan keuangan keluarganya yang sekarat."

"Kalau begitu ceraikan Itachi-sensei."

"Tidak bisa, Pig! Mungkin sebelum ini aku berfikir untuk segera lepas dari pernikahan kami, tapi untuk saat ini aku tidak ingin berpisah darinya."

"Sudah kukatakan sebelumnya, kau tidak bisa memiliki keduanya, Sakura. Sekarang pikirkan baik-baik perkataanku ini. Tanyakan ke dalam lubuk hatimu, siapa yang sebenarnya ingin kau pertahankan. Sai kekasihmu, atau Itachi-sensei suamimu?

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dan pagi ini, Sakura telah menetapkan hati bahwa ia akan memilih Itachi suaminya dan perlahan akan mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya pada Sai. Mungkin ini kenyataan yang pahit bagi Sai, tak peduli seberapa lama pun Sakura menyimpan rahasia tentang statusnya, semuanya pasti akan terungkap. Sebelum Sai mengetahuinya dari orang lain, maka lebih baik Sakura lah yang memberitahunya terlebih dahulu. Dengan semua hal yang terjadi dalam kehidupannya, Sakura yakin bahwa orang yang telah lama menjadi kekasihmu belum tentu ia akan menjadi pendamping hidupmu. Terdapat kuasa takdir yang tidak kita ketahui, dan kehadiran Itachi di kehidupannya secara tiba-tiba merupakan suatu takdir dari Tuhan yang harus dia jalani.

Pagi ini Sakura telah bersiap untuk memulai kembali kehidupannya, ia berencana membangunkan Itachi dan memasak sesuatu sebelum mereka pergi ke kampus bersama-sama. Dan gadis itu pun berencana esok hari ia akan memberitahu semua rahasianya kepada Sai, bahkan gadis itu sudah siap jika nantinya Sai akan sangat membencinya. Ia sudah mempersiapkan diri untuk menerima sumpah serapah dari kekasihnya yang akan segera menjadi mantan kekasihnya. Namun sebelum itu ia ingin memperbaiki hubungannya terlebih dahulu dengan Itachi, dengan langkah mantap Sakura memasuki kamar yang selama ini dihuni oleh sang suami. Baru saja ia akan membangunkannya, namun nyatanya ia tidak menemukan pria itu di kamar. Tempat tidurnya rapi seperti biasa, Sakura pun panik dan segera berlari menuju garasi dan benar saja mobil hitam milik Itachi pun sudah tak ada di tempatnya.

"Apa dia sudah pergi ke kampus?" gumamnya. Sakura pun menghela nafas panjang dan segera pergi ke dapur untuk menengok makanan apa yang telah disiapkan Itachi. Seingat Sakura, dia sudah bangun lebih pagi dari biasanya tapi tetap saja pria itu lebih dulu bangun dibanding dirinya. Ketika sampai di dapur, tidak ada satu pun makanan yang tersedia di meja. Bahkan segelas susu yang selalu gadis itu dapatkan setiap paginya pun tak ada. Ini kali pertama Itachi tidak membuat satu pun makanan untuk sang istri, tak pelak hal itu membuat hati Sakura serasa ditusuk oleh ribuan duri. Namun wanita yang kini bermarga Uchiha itu tetap meyakini bahwa ketika ia minta maaf maka semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sementara itu...

Seorang pria dengan mobil hitam metalik yang dikemudikannya melaju cepat membelah keramaian jalanan Tokyo. Pria tersebut fokus pada percakapan antara dirinya dan rekan bisnisnya Akasuna no Sasori.

"Apa kau yakin kau menemukan investor yang telah menipu perusahaaanku, Sasori?"

"Ya, aku yakin. Anak buahku telah menyelidiki ini dengan seksama. Dan aku juga telah menghubungi paman Fugaku."

"Seberapa besar keyakinanmu?"

"99%, bahkan aku bisa yakin 100% kalau informasi ini benar adanya."

"Baiklah aku akan segera menuju kantormu, kita bicarakan hal ini disana", dengan berkata demikian Itachi pun semakin mempercepat laju kendaraanya. Namun tiba-tiba ponsel miliknya berbunyi dan ketika ia melihat siapa yang tengah menghubunginya, Itachi memilih untuk mereject panggilannya.

"Aku tidak ingin bicara denganmu, Sakura" ujarnya kemudian.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah berjibaku dengan kemacetan kota Tokyo yang padat, sampailah Itachi di sebuah gedung perusahaan yang bernama Akasuna Company. Tanpa banyak menunggu lagi, Itachi segera memakirkan mobilnya ke area parkir gedung pencakar langit tersebut. Ketika sang Uchiha memasuki kantor tersebut, banyak karyawan Akasuna Company yang turut menunduk hormat padanya. Karena bagaimana pun juga dia merupakan rekan kerja sekaligus sahabat dari CEO Akasuna Company.

"Anda sedang ditunggu, Tuan. Silakan anda masuk ke ruang meeting", tegur salah satu staff yang hanya dijawab oleh Itachi dengan sebuah anggukan kecil. Dan ketika pintu ruangan tersebut dibuka, nampaklah di mata Itachi beberapa rekan bisnisnya sekaligus sahabat-sahabatnya berkumpul disana, mengitari sebuah meja panjang yang menyisakan satu kursi kosong untuk dirinya.

"Selamat datang, Itachi", ucap Sasori yang bangkit dari tempat duduknya untuk memberikan pelukan selamat datang pada sang Uchiha.

"Kenapa kalian semua ada di sini?" tanya Itachi ketika melihat rekan-rekan kerjanya berkumpul di satu ruangan bersama Sasori.

"Seperti itukah sambutanmu setelah kami semua bersusah payah mencari orang yang telah menipumu?" ujar salah seorang berambut blonde di antara mereka.

"Jadi kau meminta bantuan mereka semua, Sasori?" Itachi meminta penjelasan.

"Tentu saja, kalau tidak bagaimana mungkin aku bisa menemukan bajingan itu hanya dalam waktu dua hari sejak kau menghubungiku?"

"Jangan kaku begitu Itachi, duduklah terlebih dahulu" ujar salah seorang yang berperawakan besar dengan deretan giga tajam miliknya. Dan tanpa banyak kata lagi, kakak dari Uchiha Sasuke ini pun mengambil posisi duduknya. Jadilah mereka semua berkumpul, dengan 9 orang anggota yang mendapat julukan Akatsuki. Kumpulan CEO muda berbakat yang memiliki pengaruh masing-masing di setiap wilayah Jepang.

"Jadi, kenapa kau tidak menghubungi kami ketika Uchiha Corporation nyaris bangkrut, Itachi? Bahkan aku tidak akan pernah tau bahwa perusahaan yang kau pimpin itu nyaris bangkrut kalau saja Sasori tidak menceritakannya, dan itukah alasanmu tiba-tiba saja menghilang dan beralih profesi menjadi seorang dosen?" ujar seseorang yang memiliki tindik di beberapa bagian wajahnya.

"Aku rasa aku tidak pelu menceritakannya pada kalian, karena itu masalah pribadiku."

"Lalu kenapa kau tiba-tiba cerita padaku dan meminta bantuanku untuk menemukan penipumu itu, Tuan Muda Uchiha?" selidik Sasori yang kini duduk berhadapan dengan sang Uchiha.

"Tidak ada maksud lain, aku hanya ingin tahu siapa pelakunya."

"Kenapa baru sekarang kau mencarinya?" cerca Sasori kembali.

"Karena aku ingin bajingan itu membayar semua kerugian Uchiha Corporation sehingga aku bisa mengembalikan semua saham Perusahaan Haruno."

"Tunggu, jangan bilang kau menikah waktu itu untuk menyelamatkan perusahaanmu?" kali ini Deidara yang angkat bicara.

"Sayang sekali jawabannya benar", ucap Itachi kembali.

"Kukira kau memang mencintai si putri Haruno itu, Itachi?" tanya Deidara lagi.

"Ya memang benar aku mencintainya, tapi dia tidak. Dan aku sudah muak setiap kali wanita itu bicara mengenai perusahaanku yang akan bangkrut jika ayahnya tidak menanam saham pada Uchiha. Lihat saja, setelah aku meminta ganti rugi pada penipu itu, akan kukembalikan semua kekayaan Haruno."

"Apa kau baik-baik saja, Itachi? Rumah tangga kalian baik-baik saja kan?" ujar satu-satunya wanita dalam ruang meeting, ia menyadari ada amarah di setiap perkataan sang Uchiha. Namun bukan jawaban yang diterima Konan, melainkan kediaman Itachi.

"Ah sudahlah, langsung saja", Sasori memecah kesunyian yang tiba-tiba melanda. Dan setelah berkata demikian, Sasori segera menyalakan proyektor dan tak berselang lama di layar proyektor nampak sebuah gambar yang diambil dari jarak jauh yang didalamnya menampilkan seorang pria tua dengan satu mata yang diperban.

"Jadi, Itachi, dia adalah dalang dibalik kebangkrutan Uchiha Corp. Namanya Shimura Danzo. Menurut kabar dari orang kepercayaanku, Danzo akan pulang ke Jepang esok hari. Sedangkan orang di sampingnya bernama Shimura Sai, putra tunggal Danzo." mendengar nama Sai disebut, Itachi reflek mengerutkan keningnya.

"Tunggu, sepertinya aku pernah melihat pemuda ini" tukas seorang berambut keperakan bernama Hidan.

"Dimana?" Itachi mulai penasaran.

"Di mall, aku melihat dia sedang memilih-milih handphone di mall. Dan ehhmm... Ah tidak jadi."

"Apa yang mau kau katakan, Hidan?"

"Bukan apa-apa, ayo lanjutkan saja, Sasori."

"Tunggu!" Itachi menghentikan penjelasan lebih lanjut dari Sasori. Matanya tertuju ke arah Hidan, "Katakan sekarang atau aku akan meminta Tou-san memutus semua relasi dengan perusahaanmu."

"Ah kau ini serius sekali, baiklah kuceritakan. Jadi aku tidak sengaja melihat pria itu bermesraan dengan seorang wanita yang... ehmm mirip sekali dengan istrimu. Hampir saja aku menyapa istri merah jambumu itu. Tapi karena yang disampingnya bukan kau, jadi kukira aku hanya salah lihat, itu saja. Tidak ada hal penting jadi jangan terlalu dipikirkan", ujar Hidan dengan kecanggungan luar biasa ketika menjelaskan sesuatu yang seharusnya tidak ia ceritakan.

"Jadi apa sebenarnya hubungan Shimura Sai dengam istrimu, Itachi?" tanya Pein menyelidik namun kemudian ia mendapatkan sebuah sikutan ringan dari Konan yang menyadarkan Pein bahwa ia salah menanyakan topik sensitif ini.

"Maaf mari kita lanjut..." sambung Pein.

"Dia kekasih istriku" jawab Itachi dingin.

"Apa? Kau bercanda? Apa istrimu tahu bahwa e…ehm ayah dari kekasihnya itu yang menyebabkan keluarga Uchiha hampir bangkrut? Kalau dia tahu dan diam saja berarti jahat sekali dia membuat Uchiha hutang budi dengan Haruno."

"Deidara, sudah hentikan! Kita berkumpul di sini tidak untuk membahas rumah tangga Itachi, melainkan bagaimana kita menangkap Danzo keparat itu dan membawanya ke pihak berwajib." Sasori mencoba menghentikan mulut besar Deidara.

"Aku tahu ini masalah sensitif dan bukan hakku untuk mencampurinya, tapi Itachi, kau harus tegas. Bagaimana bisa kau membiarkan seorang wanita menindasmu seperti ini, ceraikan istrimu itu."

"DEI!" bentak Sasori yang membuat seisi ruangan terkesiap.

"Sudahlah, Itachi. Jangan dengarkan omongan bocah ini", ujar Kisame sambil menepuk-nepuk pundak sang Uchiha.

"Tidak apa-apa, kalian tidak perlu mengkhawatirkanku. Dan Dei, akan kupertimbangkan usulanmu itu. Jadi, kita tadi sudah sampai mana ?" ucap Itachi mencoba kembali pada topik perbincangan. Meski dalam hatinya sangat kalut.

"Itachi…." cicit Sasori tersenyum miris.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura sedang berada di kelas saat ini, gadis itu tak henti-hentinya menatap keluar jendela berharap orang yang sangat ingin ia temui itu segera muncul dalam jarak pandangnya.

"Berhentilah melihat jendela seperti itu, kalian bisa ketemu waktu di rumah", cerca Ino yang sekarang berada di samping Sakura.

"Tidak bisa, aku harus segera mengatakan bahwa aku memilihnya, bukan Sai."

"Kenapa tidak kau telpon saja?" tanya Ino

"Sudah, tapi dia tidak mengangkat telponku."

"Tenanglah, Sakura. Sebentar lagi jam mata kuliah Itachi-sensei, kalian akan bertemu. Dan soal kemarin aku... aku sungguh minta maaf padamu Sakura. Aku sudah keterlaluan, maafkan aku." ujar Ino berdiri lalu menunduk sangat dalam ke arah Sakura.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku yang salah bukan kau. Kau hanya menuntut jawaban dariku. Sudahlah, Pig. Tegakkan badanmu", pinta Sakura dan keduanya pun berpelukan hangat sebagai seorang sahabat.

"Kuharap rumah tanggamu baik-baik saja, Jidat", bisik Ino disela-sela pelukan mereka.

"Semoga, Pig. Semoga…." harap Sakura. Tidak lama setelah berpelukan keduanya pun tersenyum saling menyemangati satu sama lain.

"Sebentar lagi mata kuliah suamimu. Semangatlah, Jidat!" semangat Ino untuk Sakura.

"Ya aku tahu, Pig. Dan aku sangat gugup."

Cklekkk!

Suara pintu terbuka dan ya seorang yang muncul itu bukan seperti yang Sakura harapkan, melainkan seorang yang berambut keperakan dengan satu matanya yang tertutup tapi tetap tidak bisa menutupi ketampanan yang tersembunyi darinya.

"Baiklah saudara-saudara, karena Itachi-sensei sedang ada urusan, jadi kali ini saya yang menggantikannya dalam mengajar."

"Memangnya Itachi sensei kemana, Kakashi sensei?" tanya seorang berambut oranye dan berkacamata yang kita ketahui bernama Karin.

"Entahlah, kurasa urusan yang sangat penting. Karena baru kali ini Itachi-sensei izin dalam mengajar. Jadi sampai mana bab yang diajarkan Itachi-sensei?"

Terdengar beberapa mahasiswi lesu karena Itachi-sensei tidak hadir kali ini. Tapi bagi mereka itu bukanlah hal yang buruk, karena masih ada Kakashi-sensei di depan sana. Di antara riuhnya para mahasiswi berkasak-kusuk, ada satu aura lesu yang hadir dalam kelas itu.

"Tenanglah, Jidat. Kau bisa bertemu dengannya di rumah", Ino kembali memberi semangat pada Sakura.

"Aku takut dia tidak pulang, Pig", jawab Sakura dengan pandangan mata yang tertuju ke bawah.

"Hey, Itachi-sensei itu bukan anak kecil yang akan main kabur-kaburan ketika memiliki masalah. Kau jangan berpikir yang tidak-tidak. Lebih baik kau berfikir bagaimana kau akan minta maaf padanya dan menyenangkan hatinya."

"Kau benar aku yakin dia akan memaafkanku kali ini. Kita akan memulai lagi semuanya dari nol. Terima kasih, Pig." ujar Sakura yang hanya di balas senyuman oleh Ino.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura telah tiba di rumah dan langsung berinisiatif untuk membersihkan seluruh sudut-sudut rumahnya. Kemudian ia beralih ke kamar sang suami dan mengemas semua barang-barang milik suaminya untuk ia pindahkan ke lantai dua di mana kamarnya berada. Tidak lupa juga Sakura memasang foto pernikahan keduanya dan ia letakkan di bingkai kecil yang berada di meja dekat ranjangnya.

"Oke, semua beres waktunya memasak", Sakura merasa puas dengan hasil bebersihnya saat ini. Gadis merah jambu itu berinisiatif untuk memasak masakan kesukaan Itachi saat ini. Namun karena dirinya tidak tahu apa makanan kesukaan sang suami, maka dengan sedikit menahan malu akhirnya ia menghubungi Mikoto, sang mertua, yang saat ini masih saja berada di luar negri untuk urusan pekerjaaan. Atau lebih tepatnya menstabilkan perusahaan Uchiha.

"M-moshi-moshi, Kaa-san?"

"Eh, Sakura chan? Tidak biasanya kau menelponku. Ada apa, Sayang? Apa Itachi ku berlaku buruk padamu?" terdengar suara mikoto dari sebrang telpon

"Ti..tidak. Aku.. uhm.. hanya ingin menanyakan makanan kesukaan Itachi-kun", ujar Sakura sambil tersenyum setelah menyematkan suffiks kun untuk pertamakalinya di dalam nama Itachi.

"Ah jadi begitu? Itachi sebenarnya bukan orang yang rumit soal makanan. Entah enak atau tidak enak, dia pasti akan menghabiskan makanan apa pun yang kau buat. Tapi dia paling menyukai kue dango."

"Dango? Ah seleranya tidak terlalu tinggi ya, Kaa-san?" ucap Sakura sambil tertawa.

"Begitulah, sebenarnya kedua putra Kaa-san, baik Itachi maupun Sasuke, sama-sama menyukai makanan khas Jepang. Ah iya Sakura-chan, apa vertigo Itachi sering kambuh? Aku sebenarnya khawatir dengannya, tapi karena ada kau sebagai istrinya jadi kupikir kau bisa merawatnya dengan baik" perkataan Mikoto bagaikan sindiran telak untuk Sakura. Bahkan ia tidak pernah sekalipun merawat Itachi, justru Itachi lah yang merawatnya selama ini.

"Halo? Sakura? Kau masih disana, Sayang?"

"Ah.. Maaf, Kaa-san."

"Kenapa? Ada yang kau pikirkan?"

"T-tidak, ah soal vertigo Itachi-kun tidak pernah kambuh sekalipun. Bahkan aku baru tahu Itachi-kun memiliki penyakit seperti itu", jawab Sakura berbohong.

"Kau memang bisa diandalkan, Sakura-chan. Tidak salah kami menerima usulan dari ayahmu untuk menikahkan kalian berdua. Baiklah, karena Kaa-san akan ada meeting sebentar lagi, jadi kita akhiri sampai sini dulu. Kapan-kapan kau bisa menghubungi Kaa-san lagi. Sebenarnya Kaa-san sudah tidak sabar untuk mendapatkan seorang cucu, tapi karena kau masih kuliah sepertinya Kaa-san harus bersabar. Bye, Sakura-chan."

"Bye, Kaa-san…." Tuuutt! Sambungan telpon pun terputus.

"Cucu? Apa? CUCU?" ujar Sakura setengah berteriak setelah ia berhasil memahami segala perkataan dari sang ibu mertua. Tak pelak hal itu membuat wajah Sakura memerah seketika dan bayangan-bayangan akan mimpi absurdnya kembali ke benaknya. Bahkan perilaku Itachi di dapur yang menciumi leher Sakura langsung berputar di kepala si gadis merah jambu bagaikan film rusak yang dinyalakan berulang-ulang.

"Astaga! Ya Tuhan… Tenang Sakura… t-tenang", Sakura menepuk-nepuk dadanya untuk menormalkan kembali detak jantungnya yang tiba-tiba saja berdetak lebih cepat dari sebelumnya.

"Aku harus fokus memasak, jangan memikirkan hal yang tidak-tidak Sakura, dasar gadis bodoh!" umpat Sakura pada dirinya sendiri.

Setelah berkutat kurang lebih selama dua jam dengan resep-resep online yang Sakura dapatkan dari hasil browsing, akhirnya semua masakan telah tersaji di meja makan. Ia tesenyum puas melihat hasilnya. Bahkan untuk seseorang yang baru pertamakali memasak, masakan Sakura terhitung enak.

1 jam

2 jam

3 jam

4 jam

5 jam

Sakura menunggu kepulangan Itachi yang mana sekarang makanan yang ia siapkan telah dingin, bahkan perutnya pun meraung- raung minta di isi. Tapi Sakura urungkan karena ia berniat makan malam bersama sang suami. Setelah makan malam Sakura ingin meminta maaf padanya.

Jam pun telah menunjukkan pukul 12 malam dan bunyi pintu dibuka dari luar menunjukkan bahwa seseorang akan masuk ke dalam. Penantian Sakura pun akhirnya berakhir ketika melihat sang suami lah yang berada di balik pintu itu.

"Selamat datang", Sakura tersenyum tapi sang lawan bicara hanya diam dan kesan dingin yang ia tunjukkan kepada Sakura.

"Kemarikan tasmu, pasti berat ya?" ujar Sakura yang merebut tas kerja dari tangan Itachi.

"Mandilah terlebih dahulu, wajahmu kusut sekali", Sakura menempelkan telapak tangannya pada pipi kiri Itachi.

Sniff..sniff.. Hidung Sakura mengendus aroma yang menguar dari tubuh sang suami.

"Kau.. Kau minum?" Sakura terkejut namun tidak ada satu pun respon dari lawan bicaranya. Itachi hanya menatap dingin Sakura tanpa ingin membalas perkataan Sakura.

"Uhm.. Tidak apa-apa, sekarang mandilah aku akan menghangatkan makanannya. Setelah mandi ayo kita makan bersama. Ada hal penting yang ingin aku sampaikan padamu."

"Shimura Danzo, apa kau mengenalnya?" ucap Itachi tiba-tiba.

"Apa?"

"Kemarikan handphonemu?" perintah Itachi.

"Ta..tapi untuk apa?"

"Kemarikan saja" ujarnya kembali. Dengan takut-takut Sakura memberikan handphone miliknya kepada Itachi. Kemudian dengan perasaan yang sudah cukup kalut Itachi menscroll kontak nama di handphone milik Sakura. Dan ia menemukan kontak-kontak yang ia cari.

Calon Mertua (Danzo)

My Love (Sai)

Uchiha Brengsek

Itulah kontak-kontak yang dinamai di handphone milik Sakura membuat Itachi tersenyum miris karenanya. Entah untuk apa, Itachi menghubungi kontak bernama Sai menggunakan handphone milik Sakura.

"Halo, Sakura-chan? Kenapa kau menelpon malam-malam begini? Sebenarnya ada yang ingin kusampaikan. Besok sore Tou-san akan pulang ke Jepang dan berniat melamarmu untukku. Kau tidak usah khawatir, menurut Tou-san orang tuamu akan merestui hubungan kita. Karena Tou-sanku memiliki kekayaan yang cukup untuk menjadikanmu sebagai istriku."

"….."

"Halo, Sakura…."

"….."

"Halo... Kenapa kau tidak meresponku sama sekali, Sayang?"

"….."

"Halo….."

Tutt! Panggilan pun di putus oleh Itachi.

Kemudian tangannya terulur untuk mengembalikan handphone milik Sakura.

"T-tunggu! A-aku bisa menjelaskannya. Ini… ini tidak s-seperti yang kau pikirkan. Aku bisa menjelaskannya", ucap Sakura takut-takut melihat mata Itachi yang memerah karena amarah. Kedua tangannya pun terkepal erat. Ia benar-benar menekan emosi ke titik terendahnya.

"Jangan bicara lagi padaku, aku tidak ingin melukaimu", jawab Itachi yang berjalan melalui Sakura untuk menuju kamarnya.

"Tunggu, ada yang ingin kujelaskan padamu", Sakura mengejar Itachi.

"Itachi, kumohon dengarkan penjelasanku", pinta Sakura yang kini berada di pintu kamar Itachi untuk menghalau pemiliknya.

"Kau tidak boleh masuk sebelum mendengarkan penjelasanku, aku minta ma..."

"Minggir", ujar Itachi dingin.

"Tidak, aku ingin mengatakan kalau aku mencin- ukh!" belum sempat Sakura mengutarakan isi hatinya, jemari Itachi sudah berada di leher mulus Sakura, berusaha mencekiknya.

"Ita...chi.. Sa..sa..kit…" rintih Sakura.

"Kau? Gadis yang kucintai melebihi diriku sendiri telah menghancurkanku berkeping-keping. Kau mengkhianatiku, bahkan kau mengenal baik orang yang telah menghancurkan perusahaan keluargaku."

"A..apa mak..sudmu?"

"DANZO, CALON MERTUAMU ITULAH YANG MENGHANCURKAN UCHIHA CORPORATION!" Itachi membentak sekeras-kerasnya kepada Sakura

"Apa kau sudah merencanakan semua ini dari awal? Itukah alasanmu ingin segera cerai dariku? Agar kau bisa menikah dengan Sai? Yang bahkan keluarganya telah menipu keluargaku? Dasar kau wanita jalang! A-aku, Uchiha Itachi, akan menceraikanmu, Haruno Sakura."

Tess... Sebuah air mata turun melalui kedua bola mata oniks milik Itachi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To be continue**

 **Ini adalah jawaban dari pertanyaan "kapan update story lagi, author-san?"**

 **Yaps, terjawab sudah pertanyaan kalian semua, wahai para reader-sama yang baik dan mulia hatinya. Read and review please~~**


End file.
